Drabbles With The Doctor
by lalalyds2
Summary: Oneshots of River Song and her Sweetie
1. Drabbles With The Doctor

Clara is exhausted from her adventure with the Doctor. They had spent most of the day running from angry villagers, and she felt as though she could just drop from weariness. The Tardis is just floating in the time vortex and the Doctor is nowhere to be seen. Clara knows where he is and heads to the third library. And there he is, the bedraggled Doctor, tweed coat off and bow tie hanging loosely around his neck, lounging on a couch and reading a thick and dusty book.

"Whatcha reading?" Clara asks. The Doctor jumps a little and nods when he sees her. "The history of the Mogul planet." Clara thinks the book sounds horribly dull but sits next to him anyways. She reads a few sentences over his shoulder but gives up quickly, the book is as boring as she had thought it would be. She leans her head on his shoulder and yawns. "Chin boy, tell me a story." She demands sleepily. "The first king of the Moguls was Skargo. He was succeeded by his son, Skargo the second-" "No, Doctor." Clara protests. "Tell me a real story. A good story." The Doctor sighs, closes his book, and starts his tale.

"Once upon a time there was a queen with curly, golden hair. From the moment she was born she was constantly told what to do and how to think. One day, she had finally had enough and ran away to find her own path. She was strong and brave, a lioness of a woman. Men and women fell to their knees in awe of this goddess. She was beautiful and clever, the deadliest combination if there ever was one. She had stars in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, and the slightest of her flirtations could make men come crawling. But she didn't stay with those groveling men. She fell in love with a lonely monster and reminded him he was a man. And he loved her back fiercely. They lit up the universe with their brilliant love. Time and space was their playground, and they ran together."

The Doctor talks on and on and Clara is content to listen to him all day. She leans against him and sees rather than hears the tale of this wonderful, warrior woman. After a rather long time, the Doctor trails off into silence. Clara is bursting with a few questions but she doesn't want to spoil the moment. She lasts five seconds. "Doctor, who was this woman?" The Doctor is silent for a moment before answering quietly, "She was a super hero. She saved everyone, in the end." Clara accepts the answer but asks another question. "How does her story end?" There's a hitch in the Doctor's breath and it's a long time before he answers. "Well how else, you impossible girl? She lived happily ever after."

He kisses her forehead and walks into the dimly lit halls of the Tardis. Clara watches him go and frowns at the slump in his shoulders. She turns her gaze to the coffee table where the Doctor had set his book. There's a yellowed paper underneath it. Unable to resist her curiosity, she pulls the paper out from under the book. It's a crumpled, worn note, and there's only one sentence written on it.

"Rule number one: The Doctor lies."


	2. The Morning After

"Hello Sweetie." "Ack!" The Doctor jumps a foot in the air and whirls around, startled. River is behind him, leaning against the railing with a smirk on her scarlet lips. She's wearing a spacesuit. The Doctor's heart clenches and he has to clamp down on his tongue to keep himself from crying out. It's the morning after Darillium, and the Doctor dreads what's coming next. He desperately wants her to stay with him, but he knows this is fixed. There is no teselecta this time around. They can't run away from fate again. The Doctor curses destiny and slowly accepts the fact that River is leaving and taking his hearts with her.

He had crept away earlier when she had been sleeping to make a few adjustments on his secret project. It's finished now, and the Doctor wishes he had more time. He laughs internally with bitterness at the irony. "What are you doing?" River asks, effectively breaking the Doctor from his dark thoughts. He smiles. River Song, saving him from himself always, even when she doesn't realize it. "Spoilers." He teases. River chuckles. "I haven't heard you say that in ages. Lately it's always been me telling a younger you that. Now, I really need to go. Mr. Lux is quite a stickler for everyone being on time." The Doctor winces slightly. "What's wrong?" River asks as she puts a hand to his cheek. The Doctor wishes she wasn't wearing her suit, he wants to remember the feel of her hands, warm against her skin. "Nothing. Just wish you were going somewhere exciting." River can tell he's lying, but she lets it go. She can tell something's bothering him, but she can't figure out what. So she kisses him instead. He responds enthusiastically and they are both breathless as they pull away. "Now, I really do need to get going. Are you driving, or are we going to be on time?"

The Doctor ends up flying and they land perfectly on time. River pecks the Doctor on the cheek and turns to walk out the door. "River." The Doctor stops her and kisses her passionately. River moans in ecstasy at the sensation of him, but she feels as though something is wrong. He feels so desperate, as if he's begging her for something, but she doesn't know what. The Doctor pulls away slowly and gives her a shaky smile. He hands her a badly wrapped package and she opens it slowly. Inside the crinkled paper is a sonic screwdriver. "Doctor, what-" River is interrupted with another kiss. It's somewhat softer and ultimately sadder. "River, I- I lov- See you around, Professor Song." She smiles softly at him, her daft old husband. "Until then, Sweetie. Until then."


	3. Hello Twelve

Clara is still a bit wary of the new Doctor. She knows it's still him, but things are different. He now looks older and is a bit more awkward around her. He's stopped tripping over his own feet, thank goodness, but the easy way he'd hug her or kiss her forehead is gone. He is terrible at driving the Tardis, even more than usual, and his beloved bow tie and tweed are gone. Clara even misses that ridiculous fez. But the Doctor is still the Doctor, and Clara still loves her friend.

They are in London 2014, and totally lost. "Doctor. Do you remember where you parked the Tardis?" Clara asks. They've been walking around for hours and Clara is tired. "I parked it just around the corner. Or maybe I didn't. I don't know. I just wanted some nice, 2014-style fish and chips without getting lost for once!" "This has happened before?" Clara asks. "Yeah. Back when I loved fish fingers and custard, I used to get lost loads of times. Nobody sold fish fingers and custard! I would have to go to two separate places, or bring my own custard. She would always complain, but she'd eat them with me anyways." Clara furrows her brow. "Who?" "River, of course... River?!" Clara looks at the Doctor with concern, was he seeing things. "Doctor, what are you talking about?" "That's River! Right there!" He rushes off into the crowd, and Clara groans before following after him.

She's out of breathe when she finally catches up to him. He's making his way towards a curly haired woman, but Clara can't tell if it's really River. "River!" The Doctor cries. He spins the woman around, dips her, and kisses her smack on the lips. She responds enthusiastically and they cause quite a scene in the middle of the sidewalk. "River." The Doctor breathes as he pulls away. "It really is you." "Of course, Sweetie. Who else would I be?" "Wait-" Clara burst out. "How do you know his face?" "Yeah, how do you know my face? It's a brand new face!" The Doctor agrees. River laughs and kisses him quickly. "It's me, Sweetie. I know all your faces." The Doctor rolls his eyes. "And I bet you've snogged all of them too, haven't you?" River smirks. "Spoilers." The Doctor curses, River chuckles. "Mm. I still haven't gotten used to the mouth on this face though." "Neither have I." The Doctor says amusedly. River gives him a sinful smile and purrs, "Well, I suppose I could always use the practice." They're kissing again and Clara rolls her eyes. It becomes quite awkward, her just standing there, trying desperately to look anywhere but the happily kissing couple. River is the first to pull away, and they both look extremely reluctant to stop. Clara is relieved and grossed out. "I'm sorry to cut things short, but I really must be going. I must be off to a coffee shop to meet you, as it were." The Doctor nods, but looks unsatisfied. Clara feels sympathetic. If she had been in the middle of a hot snog and had been cut short, she would be unsatisfied too. "Will I see you again?" The Doctor asks River. "Of course, Sweetie. You can't get rid of me that easily." She teases. "Never." The Doctor replies. "You sentimental idiot." River says fondly. The Doctor kisses her once more and she sighs into him. "Oh sweetie, if you weren't waiting for me at the coffee shop, I'd be all yours." The Doctor looks smug at that. "I've still got it." He says proudly. "You've always got it." River agrees. Clara feels herself getting hot with all this flirting. "I'm still here you know, and I really didn't need to hear that." River smirks and kisses the Doctor one more time. "Until we meet again, Sweetie. Goodbye Clara." Clara waves and the Doctor gives River the peace sign. River chuckles and walks into the coffee shop.

"There you are! You've kept me waiting for ages!" The Doctor cries. River shakes her head and chuckles. "I've been gone for five minutes." The Doctor dismisses her time and flails his arms as he rants about just how long five minutes really is. River cuts him off with a kiss. The Doctor is momentarily stunned, and pulls away with a pleased expression. "Happy now?" River asks. He nods enthusiastically, then he crinkles his forehead in confusion. "Hey, wait a minute. River, you taste different! Have you been kissing someone else?!" "Sweetie, keep your voice down. People are staring." River says calmly. "You WERE kissing someone else!" River smirks, a thoroughly naughty grin. "Spoilers."


	4. Never Travel Alone

The man's upset, and the Doctor is trying his best not to get angry with him. But the planet is collapsing, the man (Darius) has information the Doctor needs, and the Doctor really needs Darius to pull himself together. "Darius, I need you to calm down. Tell me where the mainframe to the computer hardcore is. I need you to concentrate, the entire planet is counting on you." "Sarah, she's trapped in there! We have to get her out!" Darius pounds on the stone door, desperate to get to his wife. "She'll be safe if we fix the computer's hard drive. Where is it?" The Doctor waves his sonic around, trying fruitlessly to get the thing to work. The planet's core is a giant computer, but a virus had slipped into the mainframe and caused earthquakes of devastating proportions. Until the Doctor can fix the mainframe, the planet will continue to shake and cause mass destruction until the planet is a smoking husk of a lost civilization.

The Doctor curses the frequencies that are causing his sonic to be a useless piece of metal as debris from the crumbling buildings fall around him. He smacks the wall with the flat of his hand and a metal door slides open in the floor before him. Darius is shouting Sarah's name and trying to kick the door open, to no avail. The Doctor shouts at Darius to come with him, and finally resorts to dragging him into the heart of the planet. The metal floor slides closed and there's a muffled silence. Tears slip down Darius' face as he follows the Doctor's figure through the brightly lit computer halls. "You made me leave her! Have you no heart?" Darius asks angrily. "I have two." Comes the Doctor's reply. "She's my wife! And now she's probably dead!" "Even if you were there, it wouldn't have helped. You both would have died, and Sarah still might be alive." "It doesn't matter! At least we would have been together." Darius says forcefully. "I don't expect you to understand, you don't even have a wife." He mutters under his breath. The Doctor spins around and looms over Darius. "I do have a wife." He spins back around and storms down the halls, searching for the problem, cursing every time the floor shakes beneath them. "Would you have left your wife behind? Would you have left her to die alone?" Darius asks, still angry. The Doctor ignores him and pinpoints the hard drive that has the virus. He opens up the back of it and begins to pull apart the wires. His sonic finally starts to work again and he throws himself into fixing the the eaten-away memory CDs.

"Doctor, let me go back! You don't even need me anymore! Doctor! Did you ignore her like you're ignoring me? Just let me go!" The Doctor looks at him and talks with a quiet menace as his hands fly around the wires. "Why do you think you are so special? Thousands of people are dying all around us, your wife is in the safest spot on the entire planet, and you are only worried about her. How can you be so selfish?" "Because when I married her, I promised to put her first. And she will always come first, because I love her." The Doctor's scowl deepens at the subtle barb. "What makes your love more special than thousands of lives?" He asks darkly, his eyes daring the foolish young man to go on. Darius' anger reaches the boiling point, and he screams in frustration. "Because our love is mine! These people aren't mine, I won't put them first! My wife is more important!" "Your wife is not!" The Doctor shouts back. "She is! If you loved your wife, you would understand!" The Doctor slams the panel closed and stands up in fury. His rage the oncoming storm. "How dare you?! I loved my wife!" The planet's shaking stops, and the room is eerily quiet. There's a silence except for the panting of angry breaths. "Then where is she?" Darius asks quietly. "Worse than dead." The Doctor says hoarsely as he pushes past him.

When they reach the entrance, Sarah is waiting for them and smiling. Darius cries out in joy, runs to her, and spins her around. She laughs in his arms and the Doctor is reminded of different times. He spots the Tardis and it brings him out of his dark thoughts. He walks away from the crowds and steps into his blue box. She hums sympathetically underneath his feet and he smiles as he pats the console. "Thank you, Old Girl." He pilots the Tardis through the time vortex and looks for a new adventure. And so the Lonely God, the Oncoming Storm, the Mad Man with the Blue Box, continues on. And, if anyone happens to glance at just the right place at just the right time, they will see him walk alone.


	5. Just A Memory

He hears a deep chuckle come from one of the indigenous species of the planet and stops. Memories of chuckles from a certain archeologist float past his eyes.

"It's not funny, sweetie. Stop laughing." She says huffily. She's wearing clothes to match the Victorian age they're in, and the Doctor giggles every time he looks at her. "I can't help it! You're adorable! Look at you, you look so prim and proper!" He laughs some more and she can't help but chuckle. "I'll show you prim and proper.." He wonders what she means, but then she's kissing him. He forgets where they are and kisses her back fiercely, ignoring the scandalized looks from the people passing by.

"Doctor? Where've you gone?" Clara asks as she waves a hand in front of his face. His eyes are glazed over and he's smiling slightly. His lips are twitching, as if he can't decide whether to smile or frown. He snaps back to the present and looks at Clara in bewilderment. He looks a bit startled, as if she'd come from nowhere. "What?" He asks numbly. "You sort of spaced out." Clara says gently. "What were you thinking about?" He smiles, a longing, wistful smile, and starts walking again. "Just a memory. Just a ghost."


	6. Describe Her To Me

"Shall I make her pretty, Doctor?" He asked, his brush hovering just centimeters from the canvas. "Shall I make her a great beauty?" The Doctor turns to him with a smile filled with mirth and a secret fondness. "Oh no. My Song wouldn't like that. Make her... Unconventionally interesting. She's got ice in her heart, a kiss on her lips, and a vulnerable side she keeps well hidden. She's hell in high heels." Victor nods, but the Doctor continues on. "She's brilliant, with great, big hair and a kiss that would send you soaring, even when there's no lipstick to drug you!" Vincent looks at him in a thoughtful bewilderment, and he smiles as an image breaks through the fog that is the Doctor's rant. "I've got it now." He says, gently telling the Doctor he needn't go on. "She's yowzah." The Doctor adds, quieter now that he's lost his steam. "I can see it, but if I could just have a glimpse of what she looks like..." He trails off as he turns around. The Doctor is gone, but there's a paper where he had stood. Vincent picks it up and stares at it in awe. In his hands there is a portrait of the very woman the Doctor had been describing. He stares at the stirring photo for quite a long while before looking at the back. There's a name in tiny letters at the bottom. In loopy letters, the name says, "River Song"


	7. I'm Yours, Bespoke Or Otherwise

"River! If you're not here in 5 seconds I'm leaving without you!" The Doctor cries. His voice echoes through the empty halls of the Tardis. "I'm right here, Sweetie." River's voice says from behind him. The Doctor jumps a foot, spins around, and bops her on the nose for startling him. His eyes travel downwards and stop at a certain point. "River, that's hardly appropriate for the Boston Tea Party." He says, his eyes raking her tank-top and fitted shorts form. "Well that's good, because that's not where we're going." River says matter-of-factly as she flounces to the console. The Doctor gives her a slight shove as he tries to wrestle the controls from her. She bumps her hip into his and he trips over his feet as he tries to regain his balance. He scowls at River from the floor and she happily ignores him. "Well then where are we going?" He grumbles as he picks himself up and brushes himself off. "I told you I needed to go to work." River states as she flips levers, bops buttons, and turns dials. "I thought you said tomorrow." The Doctor whines as he tries once again to pilot HIS Tardis. "Yes. But I said that yesterday." River reminds him. The Doctor looks through his memories and comes up blank. "I don't recall you saying that yesterday." River laughs. "Don't you remember? It was yesterday, when we were trying to settle the civil war on Pax. We were climbing through the air duct, I was looking for the vent that opened up into the conference room and you were right behind me." The Doctor remembers and turns beet red. River notices this and a wicked gleam shines in her eyes. "Why, Doctor." She drawls. "Did something else catch your attention?" She fiddles with his bow tie, and the Doctor gulps. "If you're insinuating that I had been looking at your rear, well- you'd be wrong. I had been thinking of something else. Yes- I had been discovering the secrets of the universe. Because I would never just look at your bum." River smirks and yawns lightly as she stretches her arms. The Doctor's eyes glance down quickly, then back up. Then back down. Then back up again. "Right, my love." River says, her voice dripping with sensuality. "Because you would never look, or ever do something that improper. You're too noble for that sort of thing." The Doctor swallows hard, his eyes wide and his brain short-circuiting. River rises onto her tippy toes and leans into him, her lips just centimeters from his sighing-in-anticipation mouth. "Exactly." He says huskily. "Much too noble." River inches ever closer, and the Doctor waits for the eternal leaning to end. "Good, because I need to go to work." River says tauntingly as she quickly pulls away. The Doctor falls forward as he tries to capture her lips. "I hate you." He moans to her retreating back. "No, you don't." River sing songs as she slips out the door.

It's been a while, and the Doctor misses his wife. He searches through history and smiles in victory when he finds the perfect place to be.

It's a lot sandier than he thought it would be. "Hello Sweetie. What are you doing here?" Comes a familiar and welcoming voice. "Hi honey. I'm home!" He says enthusiastically, throwing his arms wide open in his exuberance. "And what sort of time do you call this?" She finishes. He pecks River on the lips but when he tries to pull away, she wraps her arms firmly around his neck and pulls him back in. Finally, she lets him go and their lips separate with a resounding pop. The Doctor pulls away looking disheveled and happily dazed. "No really, Sweetie. What are you doing here?" River asks, her arms on her hips. The Doctor grabs her hands and kisses each one. He tastes dust and sand but he can't seem to care. "Must a Time Lord have an excuse to see his exquisite wife when she's working?" He asks as he kisses her hand again. She smirks and pulls her hands away. "When she's busy, yes, you sentimental idiot." She turns on her heels and saunters away. The Doctor follows after her and keeps his eyes forward...mostly. "So when are we for you?" The Doctor asks as he walks by her side. A young, attractive man jogs to River with a brush in one hand and a map in the other. "Professor Song! I think we've found the remains of an Acorpi in the sands!" River stares at the map as the young man excitedly points to an insignificant spot on the paper. "Good work, Toby. I'll catch up with you in a moment." River pats Toby's arm and the Doctor glowers when the boy blushes. "Isn't he a bit young, Professor?" The Doctor asks. River chuckles amusedly. "Jealous, my love?" She asks him, gazing up at him through her fluttering eyelashes. "Absolutely not!" The Doctor sputters and then quickly changes the subject. "By the way, the Acorpi weren't here when the pyramids were built. You should know that, you were there." River rolls her eyes. "I know that Sweetie. There had been an Acorpi spy, and buried in the grounds when discovered, I remember. However, that's not what the history books said, and that's what I have to teach." The Doctor wrinkles his nose in indignation and River narrows her eyes at him. "Doctor, you are NOT allowed to say anything different to my students, do you understand?" He half smirks and half sighs. "Of course, dear."

Amy's in the living room when River flashes in with a loud pop. "River! I haven't seen in you in a month! You naughty girl, making your poor mum wait for so long!" Amy cries as she throws her arms around her daughter. River hugs her back and gives her a peck on the cheek when she pulls away. "How are you and dad?" River asks. "We're good. Rory is at the hospital right now. Come into the kitchen, I'll make you some tea." Amy enthusiastically pushes River into a chair and River chuckles as Amy dances around the kitchen. "So what have you been up to?" Amy asks as she searches for the perfect mug. "Oh, you know. I'm in the world of academia. The fun never ends." Amy laughs. "What about you? What have you been up to?" River asks, her chin resting on her closed fist as she watches her mother. "Oh, this and that. I'm still modeling, you're dad's still nursing, and we both miss you very much." River sits back in her chair and fiddles with her hands. The kettle whistles and Amy turns to pour it. "Anyways, how's that-" Amy makes a face "husband of yours?" She turns around and River laughs at her scrunched up face. Amy's features relax and she lightly swats River's arm. "Oi, don't laugh! Respect your elders!" River laughs again and Amy sits down next to her. River sips her tea and hums in gratitude. "Mother, in my timeline, I'm older-" "Don't start." Amy warns her lightly. "All that timey-wimey stuff gives me a headache." River smiles and goes on to the previous subject. "The Doctor is his same old and young self. Yesterday, he forced me to go with him to the zoo." Amy raises a delicate eyebrow. "The zoo?" She asks incredulously. River nods, playfully serious. "The zoo. An intergalactic zoo, but a zoo. I practically had to drag him away from the badgers." Amy laughs, her light happiness filling the room. "Where is he now?" She asks. River grimaces in distaste. "I had to slip away for a bit. He's determined to take me to a planet where everyone has to wear-" River lowers her voice, "a fez." Amy gasps in mock horror. "The outrage!" River scowls and Amy giggles. There's the whooshing sound of the Tardis and River pales. "I've got to go mum." She says as she hurriedly gives Amy a quick hug. "See you soon." And with that, she presses a button on her vortex manipulator and disappears in a flash. Amy would have protested, but there wasn't anyone to protest too. "I found you, River!" The Doctor cries as he barges through Amy's house. He stops in the kitchen and beams when he sees Amy. "Amelia Pond!" Amy hugs him with a squeal. "Where's River?" The Doctor asks hopefully when he lets go of Amy. "What, am I not enough?" Amy huffs, too pleased to see him to be insulted. "Of course not! You're more than enough, that's why I need River, to balance you out." "You make no sense." Amy says, shaking her head in amusement and fondness. The Doctor puffs out his chest and pulls at his lapels. "Of course I do, you're just not thinking fast enough." Amy rolls her eyes. The Doctor claps his hands together and gives Amy a smile that immediately makes her uneasy. "Say, Amy.. Since River's not here, want to go to on an adventure?" "What kind of adventure?" She asks, already knowing and dreading the answer. "A cool one! With fezzes!" Amy shakes her head frantically, but the Doctor's already pulling her out the door. "No no no! Doctor! What about Rory?" Amy tries, desperate not to be pulled into the madness that was the Doctor's enthusiasm for hats. "We'll be back before dinner!" "Doctor-" "I'm not taking no for an answer! Come along Pond, the adventure of a fez lifetime awaits!"


	8. As Long As Time Allows

"Hello Sweetie." River says as she enters the Tardis. She leans against the closed door and the Doctor beams at her from his place at the console. "Hi honey! I have the perfect adventure planned! And it doesn't even involve running or shooting!" River chuckles. "But those are our favorite things to do." The Doctor opens his mouth in contradiction and lets it hang open when he finds she's right. He bops her nose and she smiles. "When are we for you?" He asks as he turns back to the controls. River notices he changed the subject decidedly on purpose, and she smirks in victory. "Just did Easter Island." The Doctor straightens up and tugs at his bow tie with pride. "They made statues of me." He says smugly, River rolls her eyes. "And yet, their chins were still less pronounced than yours." The Doctor's preening stops and he sulks playfully. "Oi. You be nice, or you won't get your surprise." River perks up in interest but then she relaxes, trying to act nonchalant. "Really? And what is this surprise?" She asks. The Doctor pecks her on the lips and she immediately melts to fit his frame. "River, it's not a secret if I tell you." She kisses him behind the ear and the Doctor suppresses a shiver. "It could be our secret." The Doctor leans down to kiss her and she eagerly responds. The Doctor revels in the taste of her and it takes all of his resolve to pull away. "Now, now, River. Patience." She smiles devilishly and wraps her arms around his neck, thoroughly trapping him. "I tried patience once, didn't like it. But I could think of several things I like to do." "Oh, really?" The Doctor squeaks. River nods slowly, but when she tries to kiss him again he pulls away from her arms and turns to the monitor. "We're never going to go anywhere if you keep distracting me." He says lightly. River sits on the controls and the Doctor can't pilot around her. "Let me drive, woman!" He huffs. She ignores his fond irritation and wraps her legs around his waist. He gives up and puts his hands on her waist. "Are you going to be grumpy face all day?" She teases. The Doctor is too distracted by her lips to answer. "Doctor." She laughs. "Hmm? What? Oh! Yes." She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. "Look, River, you're finally my height." The Doctor states merrily. "Shut up and kiss me, old man." He acquiesces happily. His hands tangle their way into River's hair and River gives a breathy little moan. The Doctor melts into her at the sound. "Oi! Stop snogging my daughter!" An irate voice cries. The Doctor and River both turn in unison. Standing in the hallway is Rory, wearing crumpled pajamas and carrying a sword.

It's a few hours later, and River is nowhere to be found. After Rory's interruption, Amy woke up, (slightly grumpy) and a family reunion was celebrated. Amy and Rory went back to bed and the Doctor noticed River was nowhere to be found. He roamed through the halls and finally found her in a library. She was snuggled into a blue couch and reading a thick tome of archeology avidly. "I finally found you!" The Doctor cries happily. "Mhm. That's nice, Sweetie." He pouts at her reaction and plops down next to her. "What are you reading?" He asks. "A book." Comes her absent minded reply. He frowns and plays with his hands. "Are you going to be finished soon?" "No." "What about your surprise?" She finally looks at him, and then returns her attention to the book. "Sweetie, I'm reading." The Doctor nods and tries to sit still next to her. He lasts five seconds, his personal best. "River." She ignores him. He plays with a strand of her hair and it still doesn't faze her. "River, pay attention to me." He whines. She sighs. "Yes, Sweetie?" He doesn't reply, he just cradles her cheeks in his hands and kisses her. Her eyes are still closed when he pulls away. "Sorry, I just had to do that." She hums deep in her throat and kisses his neck. His breath hitches and he kisses her again. She plays with his bow tie and he wraps his arms around her. "Mmm..." River sighs. "I could just kiss you all night." "And I you." The Doctor says, his eyes dark with desire. She smiles and kisses him slowly. It's languid and smooth and the Doctor can feel his affection for her rising in his chest. River yawns and the Doctor pulls her into his lap. "When was the last time you slept?" He asks. She doesn't respond, she just pushes and prods at him until she deems him as an acceptable pillow. "I'm going to sleep now." She mumbles. "Oh, I forgot about your surprise!" She says as she tries to sit up. The Doctor gently pushes her back down and pulls a thin book out of his jacket. "There's always tomorrow, honey. Go to sleep." Her head lays in his lap and the Doctor plays with hair as she makes herself comfortable again. "See you in the morning." She says sleepily. "Until then." And so the Doctor reads late into the night, content and comforted to hear River's quiet breaths and her twin hearts beating to the time of his own.


	9. May I Take Your Order, Sweetie?

May I Take Your Order, Sweetie?

It was a Sunday afternoon in spring when it started. Doctor John Smith of the Theodore Atkins Delaware Institute for Scholars, or TARDIS university, was in despair. He loved his profession, teaching young minds about the history of the universe, but he hated grading papers. He could lecture for hours, from the beauty of the galaxy to the weird quirks of humanity, but the homework he was required to give was pure and utter torture. He was sitting in a booth at his favorite diner, enjoying a cup of tea, and feeling his frustration escalate by the second. "Problem, Sweetie?" Asks a warm, sultry voice. John looks up from his pile of scrambled papers and gapes. The woman that the voice had come from is gorgeous. She's a bit on the short side, curvy, and owned blonde, curly hair that no perm could ever replicate. "Wh-what?" John stammers out. "You look like you're about to shoot something. Anything I can help with?" "I don't like guns." He says. She chuckles and he curses his ridiculously stupid mouth. "Fair enough. Can I top off your tea?" "No, thank you." He says absentmindedly, scratching his head as he scans his student's atrocious writing. "It's just this paper. If grammatical errors were illegal, my student would be in serious danger of being put away for life." "You teach?" She asks. John nods. "I teach at TARDIS university, world history." "Oh, you're a professor?" "Doctor. I prefer Doctor. Professor sounds so stuffy and old." She smirks. "I see. Well, I have to get back to work, but may I say something, even though it's none of my business?" John shrugs amiably. "Well, you've probably already noticed, but your student's paper would be better if they didn't write in the second person perspective, that way the student wouldn't have to deal with "you're" and "your" so much. Also, their argument on female leaders has major historical flaws. Cleopatra was the last of the Ptolemaic rulers. That was the Macedonian dynasty, not the Ming dynasty, which was in China and around 1300 years in the future. I know you know all that, but obviously the student doesn't, so perhaps you could advise them to procure a tutor." And with that, the enigmatic blonde went back to work, leaving a flabbergasted and enchanted Doctor John Smith in her wake.

John isn't able to return to the diner until the next Saturday. It's a blustery afternoon, and as he steps into the diner, the wind blows his haphazardly piled papers all over the floor. John scrambles to his knees and frantically tries to collect his still-flying papers. He sees a pair of dimpled knees, and then his mystery woman is on the floor next to him, picking up his scattered reports. "Hello again." He says happily. "Hello Sweetie." She replies pleasantly, focused on catching the last of the slippery sheets. John clumsily gets to his feet and tries to keep anything else from falling. He sets his students' essays on a table and several slide back to the floor. He bends down and bonks heads with the woman as they both reach to get the same paper. "Ouch. Sorry about that." He says apologetically. She smiles and hands him the reports she had picked up. "It's fine, Sweetie." "It's John. John Smith." He awkwardly sticks out his hand and she shakes it. Her grip is firm, and her nails are painted crimson. "Hello John Smith. I'm River." He smiles. "Lovely name, sounds a bit like a fairy tale." "I suppose it does." He stares at her for a moment before realizing he needs to grade papers. He flails momentarily before sitting down with a solid thud. "I should probably start grading papers now. Life in academia. The fun never ends." "I'll leave you to it. Oh, may I take your order?" The papers on the table slide and John braces his arms against them to keep them from falling off, again. "Umm, maybe a cup of tea?" "Sure, Sweetie." She says, spinning around to walk into the kitchen. John tries to focus on his pile of aggravation instead of the alluring sway of River's hips, he doesn't succeed. He's a respectful man, but he's not blind.

When she comes back to his table with his tea in hand, he asks her the question that had played on his mind from the very first day they had met. "How did you get all that, you barely even glanced at it." He asks, his words tumbling over themselves in a rush to escape from his mouth. "What?" She asks bemusedly. "Last week, my student's paper? How did you do that? You barely even glanced at the thing. And most people don't know facts about the Ming and Macedonian dynasties off the top of their head." "Oh. I'm a bit of a history nut, always have been." He nods. "Cool." She smiles and is called away to another table. John gets to work, but he can't help sneaking peaks and glances at the intriguing woman. She catches his gaze every once in a while and it makes John blush like a young school boy every time. "Have you worked here long?" He asks when River comes around with a fresh cup of tea. "Not very long. I'm just visiting family for a few months and had too much time on my hands. Plus, I could always use the extra cash." John smiles, but there's a twinge of something he's not sure of in his chest. He's upset, he realizes, that she's not staying.

Time passes, and John spends more and more evenings at the diner. He gets the same table every time, and River is always there to serve him tea with a smile. They become the best of friends and John is rather pleased to notice, out of everyone else in the diner, he is the only one she calls sweetie. They talk about the university, classes, and deadlines, and River spends her breaks helping him grade papers. River, as it turns out, knows as much about history as he does. John would be annoyed about that if it wasn't so attractive. His heart is starting to fall for her, even though his brain warns him against such folly. He knows she's going to leave, and she's going to take his heart with her. One night, after an hour of a silent pep talk, John musters up his courage, pulls on his bow tie, walks up to River, and, "Riverdoyouwannagooutwithme?" He asks in a single-breathed whisper. "What, Sweetie?" She asks with a soft, fond smile. He blushes, takes a deep breath, and starts again. "River, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? As in, a date?" She bites her lip and it thoroughly distracts John. He reminds himself to return his gaze to her eyes and keep it there, no matter how tempting her pink lips look. "John, I would really love to, but I don't think it would be a very good idea." John tries not to look as crestfallen as he feels. "Oh. Ok. That's ok. See you around, I guess." He hurriedly walks out the door and tries to rationalize his very recent case of madness. "Wait!" River calls after him, looking gorgeous despite her self-decided hideous uniform in the lamplight. She walks closer to him and stares down at her feet. "A date?" She asks softly. She seems almost, shy, and it's the most adorable thing he's ever seen. John's heart lifts from its recent plummet. "A date." He confirms. "What would we do?" She asks more confidently. "Whatever you'd like." He says sincerely. River looks up at that, and there's a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Anything?" John gulps, she had flirted with him before and every time it made him giddy and nervous. "Yes?" He answers in a form of a question. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek before walking away. "Meet me here tomorrow at seven. Oh, and Doctor?" She turns to look at him, half of her already in the diner. "Yes, River?" "I hope you're not afraid of heights. Or of getting wet." John gulps, and shakes his head. "Not a bit." "Good. See you tomorrow." She sends him a wink and then disappears into the diner. John pulls at his lapels, (bow ties and tweed would forever be cool) and whistles happily as he climbs into his blue car. He sings loudly, badly, to the radio as he drives home, and he waits impatiently for the next night.

It's 6:55 at night, John is waiting in his blue car outside the diner, and he is incredibly nervous. He doesn't know what to expect other than heights and water, he doesn't even know what that means, and he doesn't know what to do. He is not the first to ask her out, (she's a beautiful woman, and many patrons of the diner have noticed) and he can't help but compare himself to her other suitors. He was the only one she had said yes to though, and John was oddly proud of that. With that reminder, John gets out of the car and enters the diner. River greets him with a smile and kiss on the cheek before whirling away. "Hello Sweetie. I'll be ready in a moment, I just have to change my clothes and then I'll be all yours." John wonders if she meant that to sound suggestive, (knowing her, probably) and resists the urge to giggle. He waits for a short time, all the while planning what he's going to say, and when River comes back, he's utterly speechless. She's wearing a red sundress and John finally realizes why she hates her uniform so much. "You look absolutely beautiful." He says. She smiles and John's heart skips a beat. "Thank you, Sweetie." They walk out of the diner and John remembers why he was nervous. "So, I didn't know what you wanted to do, so I packed us a picnic. But if you wanted to go somewhere, we could do that too. I don't mind. Whatever you want, is that-" "Sweetie." She interrupts gently, bumping him lightly with her shoulder. "A picnic is absolutely perfect. But I do have an odd request." She bites her lip and John swears she's making his stomach do flip flops on purpose. "Mind if I drive?" She asks. John is a tiny bit reluctant, after all, his car is his Sexy, but he can't seem to say no. "Sure." She smiles mischievously. "You can drive back, but I bet I drive better than you do." John scoffs. "We'll see about that."

River drives them to a lake, and she drives well, not that John will ever admit it. Sexy is a stick shift with a sticky clutch and most people couldn't handle her personality. River shifts so well it's as if she isn't shifting at all. There also isn't the usual sound John gets when shifting, and he tries his best not to pout. "You drive boring." He mutters under his breath as he exits the car. River closes her door and lifts an eyebrow at him, he does his best to look innocent. River hands him the picnic basket and walks into the forest. "River, this isn't the path!" John warns. "I know." He stands on the edge of the path and looks at down the designated walkway. "Come on, Sweetie. I know where we're going. Trust me." He reluctantly follows after her. "I trust you, it's the forest I don't trust." He grumbles. River laughs and his reservations start to fall away. "I like to live on the edge."

"When you said you liked to live on the edge, I didn't know you meant it literally!" River had led John onto a giant cliff that was twenty feet high and dropped straight into the lake water. It was a beautiful view, the setting sun shone off the water and the sky was a deep orange and red. River sits down and John plops down next to her. "I like to come here in my free time, it's one of my favorite places." John is touched that she would take him to her favorite place. He becomes quite alarmed when she pulls her dress over her head, he claps his hands to his eyes. "River?!" He squawks. "What in sanity's name are you doing?!" River chuckles and John risks a peek. She's wearing a black swimsuit. John sighs in relief and feels like a right fool. "Sorry." He says sheepishly. River shakes her head at him. "Bless." Then she jumps off the cliff. John stares in paralyzed horror as she disappears from sight. He rushes to the edge and looks down frantically. River is in the water, unharmed, and swimming to the side of the rock. "Woman!" He cries when she walks up next to him. "Don't do that to me!" He holds a hand to his still pounding heart. River smiles, entirely unapologetic, and walks to his side. "Sorry if I startled you. I do it all the time." "That doesn't comfort me." He says, slightly calmer now. She's practically glowing from the rush and she tugs at his hand with eagerness. "Jump with me this time." "No!" He yelps, pulling his hand away. "I'm not even properly dressed." "I did warn you about getting wet." She pouts. It's the pout that is John's undoing. He sighs, eyes looking heavenwards, and he smiles at her. "Fine. But you're holding my hand the whole time." She smiles as he starts to unravel his bow tie. He blushes. "Close your eyes." He yelps. River sighs but acquiesces. John catches her peeking. He's flustered, but pleased at the grin she's trying to hide. "Ok, you can look. Don't laugh." River opens her eyes and relishes the sight in front of her. "Your boxers match Sexy." She says. "It's a coincidence! I- How did you know I call her sexy?" She smirks. "When I took that turn, I heard you pleading, 'Please don't hurt Sexy, don't hurt her, my car, my baby' under your breath." If it's possible, John blushes even further. River graciously says nothing more. She simply grabs his hand and pulls him towards the edge. John's unease rises, and he realizes this is a very, very bad idea. "River, I've changed my mind." "Don't be silly, Sweetie. You'll love it." They inch closer. "I don't know. Are you sure about THIISSSSS!" With a tug, she pulls him off the cliff. He flails for a second. They are falling. Falling for the shortest eternity John has ever experienced. But he enjoys it. It is empowering, exhilarating, and oh so liberating. He can feel his cares fly off his skin as he hurtles towards the dark water. Time slows and he can feel the air around him swirl. The water seems to be coming closer, even though John is the one who's actually moving, and there's a spine tingling thrill of danger. It's frightening and addicting at the same time. John has never felt so secure and unsure of anything before in all of his life. He hits the water and the world around him goes dark. He panics that he has lost consciousness but River's hand is still in his, and it confirms he is still in the present. He squeezes her hand in gratitude and feels her reassuring squeeze back. He swims to the top, River still holding his hand, and surfaces. Light floods his vision as he gasps a victorious breath. The sun is red against the water and world seems brighter, clearer than before. John turns to River. She is beaming at him, shining in the after effect of uncertain doom and glory. "Well?" She asks, breathless from the dive, ecstatic from the fall. "Let's go again." John says. River laughs and splashes him in the face. "Race you to the top!"

They jump a few more times until the daylight is gone and they eat by the shimmering light of the stars. They talk of nothing and everything at the same time. Books, movies, and people slip through their lips and flit through the air between them. John is glad the night is warm but he gives River his jacket anyways. She is wearing her dress again and smiles gratefully at John as she slips his tweed around her shoulders. Her hair is dry and starting to frizz into a golden halo of soft curls, and John thinks she could not look more adorable. "What are you smiling at?" River asks him. "You." He answers truthfully. She smiles and bumps her shoulder into his. "You sentimental idiot." She says fondly. She lays on her back and John flops down next to her, their shoulders barely touching as they gaze at the stars. They compete to see who can find the most constellations, they tie, and John realizes he's missed something rather important about her. "River, I have a burning question that I must ask you." She stiffens, her arm still against his. "What is it, Sweetie?" She asks, a hint of caution in her tone. "What's your last name?" She relaxes and laughs lightly. "It's Song." "Song." He says reverently. "River Song. You really are like a fairy tale." "Oh Sweetie, I may be a story, but I'm not a fairy tale. I don't deserve a happy ending." There's a smile on her lips, but solemn conviction in her eyes. John opens his mouth slightly to ask her what she means, but she covers his lips with hers. All coherent thought disappears as John loses himself in the taste of her. She tastes of the absent sun and rain on a burning afternoon. John feels the sensation of falling, much like the cliff jumping earlier that evening, but it's headier, a million times better and a million times scarier. She drowns out the rest of his senses, time stops. She pulls away slowly, John's eyes remain closed. "You," he whispers, "are the most beautiful story I have ever met." She kisses him again. It's slower this time, softer, and it feels as though she's giving him a secret. The moment is sacred and John cherishes it.

Time flys and John is completely and utterly River's. She makes everything exciting, even just watching movies at his flat. The more John learns about River, the more mysterious she seems. Every time she answers a question about herself, John can't help but want to ask another. For him, he's an open book. He rambles on about everything all the time and doesn't even realize it, so he is always astonished every time he says something about himself and River already knows it. He once met her parents and it was an experience he will never forget. He had been at the diner while River was working and they had popped in to pay her a visit. Amy was a Scottish ginger and John had immediately been charmed by her fiery temper. Rory had been a little harder to win over, plus he had been in the army, but he was a very good man and John had liked him. River had seemed a bit nervous at the meeting but she wouldn't tell him why. John didn't think much of it, he had been nervous too. And then one night, everything had changed. They are sitting on the couch watching a movie, River had picked a documentary of ancient Egypt, and John was watching River. She was ignoring him, completely engrossed in the findings of an archeological dig, and John could not be more content. "I love you." He says, as quietly as a confession. River turns to him with an unreadable expression on her face and stares at him for an unbearably long while. John holds his breath, waiting. River leans closer, hesitantly, and kisses him gently. She pulls away from his lips a fraction of an inch and then kisses him again fiercely. It's passionate and hungry, both giving and taking everything. There's so much desire and need, with just a hint of desperation. John stops thinking and gives her everything he has.

He wakes up blearily in the morning, sunlight in his eyes, sheets twisted around his waist, and he's alone. There's a note on his desk. River's familiar loopy handwriting decorates the white paper. The note says, "I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry." River is gone, and John has the feeling she's not coming back.

The days drag on slowly and John is suffering from River withdrawal. It's halfway through summer now so he doesn't have the TARDIS university to distract him. He had gone to the diner only once, searching for her, and the manager had said River had quit her job at a moments notice and just disappeared. John had known River was going to leave, he had known it and reminded himself about it over and over again, but he just couldn't believe she was actually gone. He had told himself not to fall in love with her, he had warned himself about this multiple times, but he couldn't help it. Falling in love had hurt. It hurts even worse now, but it was worth it. River was worth it. She was always worth it. She didn't change John, the world was not completely new because of her, but the world was better with her. He had not been blind before, she did not heal his sight, but she had enhanced it. And that was worth more to John than anything else. So John realized he could not give up. He would not stop searching, to find his Song.

It finally hits him to visit River's parents. Amy is excited to see him, (apparently she had quite a fondness for the raggedy doctor) and Rory is his friendly, unintentionally funny self. Amy pulls John into the kitchen and makes him a cup of tea. "So, what can I do for you?" Amy asks him. She crosses her arms and leans against the counter, John sits on a chair and fumbles with his fingers nervously. "It's about River, I need to find her." Amy shares a look with Rory and they share a secret, heated discussion with their eyes. Finally, Amy turns back to John and addresses him. "How much do you know about River's past?" She asks gently. John shrugs. "Not that much. I know she was a history major in college and once went to Greece for a year to discover a new temple." Amy smiles wanly. "But did she tell you anything about her childhood?" John shakes his head. "She's a good girl, John. Please remember that." "What?" John asks, perplexed. "Her name isn't River, it's Melody. Melody Williams. When she was very young, she was kidnapped by a drug lord. I'm not sure why and I'm not sure what they did to her when she was growing up, she never told me, but I know it was bad. She grew up as part of the drug gang and was only able to escape when the police caught her in a deal gone south. She was able to pinpoint and testify against the leader of the gang and it helped her prison sentence. She was able to find us and I am so grateful to have my daughter back. But she was already an adult by the time she came back to us. I am proud of my baby girl, and I am proud of who she turned out to be, but I lost the chance to see her grow up to be who she is now. And she can never stay. There are still people who hold a grudge, and she won't let them find us, so she pops in every once in a while to check up on us and leaves after too short a time." John is quiet for a while, trying to comprehend this earth-shaking news. He tries to speak several times but words fail him. "Do you know when she's going to come back?" Is all he can manage. Amy smiles, pats his shoulder, and hands him a steaming cup of tea. John burns his tongue from the heat and burns his heart from the memory of River. "I don't know, I'm sorry." John nods and tries valiantly not to crumble. Amy makes him stay for dinner and it's a happier affair than John thought it would be. Amy and Rory are good people and their anecdotes about River help ease the ache of her sudden departure. He talks with them late into the night and when it's time to go, Rory pulls him to the side. "John, you asked when she would be back and I don't know the answer to that, but you never asked where she's staying now." John's heart stutters and he is filled with hope. "Where is she now?" He asks, whispering the words as if a louder volume would blow his hope away. Rory hands him an address and claps him on the shoulder. "You're a good man, Doctor. You be good to my daughter, and tell her we send our love." John holds the slip of paper reverently and shakes Rory's hand with grateful fervor. "Thank you. I will."

She's working at a museum this time. All Rory had given John was the museum's address and the closing times, never has John been so thankful for such vague details. He waits in the parking lot for the museum to close and tries not to feel like a stalker. He passes time reading a book in his car, but he's too nervous to really concentrate, so he fidgets, he shakes his legs, he twiddles his thumbs, and finally he walks around. He's currently kicking a stray rock from the pavement when he hears the jingles of keys. He looks up. It's River. He straightens, his heart sighs at the sight of her. She's wearing a business suit, much less revealing than what she used to wear, and her hair is pinned back. John misses her halo of flyaway curls, but not as much as he misses her. She looks up from her keys and freezes. She doesn't move, just stares at his face, not blinking, like if she blinks even once he'll disappear. John walks closer in a daze, every step takes too long. He runs through the list of things to say that he had compiled earlier, but all that comes out is, "I didn't know you drove a motorcycle. It's rather hot." River half laughs and steps closer to him. "Well, we can't all drive Sexy." He can't stop smiling at her, even just being near her sends his heart soaring. "I've missed you." He tells her. Her eyes fill and she gives him a watery smile. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry for-" "I know." He stops her. "I know everything, Melody." Panic replaces the tears in River's eyes and she stumbles backwards. John grabs her fisted hand, pulls her closer, and kisses each knuckle. "And it doesn't matter." Tears pool at the bottom of River's eyes and she wipes at them with her free hand. "It doesn't?" She asks, hiccuping a little in relief. "It does not. Your past does not define you, it's only shaped what you're going to be in the future. And in the present, I love you. River Song. Melody Williams. I love you. And I'd like to be in your future." "I'd like that too." She whispers, but then she blurts out, "How can you love me? You didn't even know who I was, who I am, until I left." "It's still you." John says with a soft smile, his hand lifting to cup her cheek. "River Song, Melody Williams, it's still you. It's always you." "It's you too." She says, cupping his cheek in her manicured hand. John is happy to note the red nail polish he so loved is still there. "You were always it for me." She confesses. "But your life would be safer without me." She whispers. "It would be simpler, yes." John agrees. He grabs both of River's hands and holds them to his heart. "I have, and I could live without you." Her gaze never wavers, never falters, and John can see she truly believes him. Believes that he is better off without her. "But I don't want to." Her eyes flicker in surprise. "I don't want to live without you. You make everything better." She cradles his face and wipes away the tears he hasn't known he was shedding. "I love you. Doctor John Smith, I love you." She declares, a soft boldness returning to her voice. He smiles down at her, his lips inches away from hers. "You're an impossible woman, you know that? You always have to have the last word." "Oh, shut up and kiss me." So he does. She tastes like home.


	10. Breakfast With Babes

Breakfast With Babes

It's a Sunday morning and the Tardis is acting grumpy, so the Doctor decides to visit her favorite person, other than himself, for breakfast. He lands quietly for once, hoping to surprise his unsurprise-able wife. He uses his sonic to let himself in and tiptoes to the kitchen. "Hello Sweetie." Says her flirtatious voice from behind him. He spins around, his arms wide open. "Hi honey, I'm home-" He stops. He stares. He gapes. He stares some more. In River's arms, there's a baby girl. She's a young slip of a thing, barely bigger than River when River had been baby Melody. The Doctor scratches his head, pulls at his bow tie, opens his mouth, closes it with a snap. "That's new." Is all he manages to say, looking a little green. "Don't worry Sweetie, she isn't yours." "..." "She isn't mine either." He breathes a sigh of relief, and then immediately feels guilty. River notices everything, she gives him a sympathetic smile. "I wasn't planning on becoming a mother anytime soon, not with my life the way it is." The Doctor looks worried. "I love my life the way it is, Sweetie." She reassures him. He nods, feeling like a proper git. She's been through so much, and yet she's reassuring him. "Err.. Would you want to?" "I don't know. But it's best not to think about what you can't have." With that, she walks around him into the kitchen. Her light floral perfume wafts by him and he pretends it's the alcohol that makes his eyes sting. He squeezes his eyes tightly shut. The film of water dissipates.

After a moment, he follows her into the kitchen. She's heating up a bottle of milk and rocking the baby in her arms. She's a natural and it makes the Doctor's hearts ache. "So... Who's baby?" He asks as he sits down, his eyes on his hands. River laughs and hands him the sleepy child. "Doctor, meet Becca-Ree, Professor Callin's daughter." "Hello Becca-Ree." He says happily. Becca-Ree gurgles. "Only River gets to call you that? River, what have you done to this baby?" "What on earth are you taking about?" River asks, eyebrows raised and gaze bewildered. "You've bewitched this baby! You can't do that! She's a baby!" He points to the baby, Becca-Ree wails. "Not so loud, Sweetie. She doesn't like it." River picks up the infant and the crying immediately stops. "Well that's not fair." The Doctor pouts. "We can't all have River's hair. What do you mean I could learn a thing or two from her style? Bow ties are cool!" River rolls her eyes. "Will you stop talking to Becca-Ree so I can feed her?" She asks, exasperated. "She started it. And apparently, to everyone else, she is to be addressed as Her majesty, Ruler of all." "Not me?" River asks, arms full with the eating babe and eyes wide. "Not you. She likes your hair and actually calls you River." "Well, what does she call you?" "Badly dressed." River laughs and the Doctor slouches in his chair, glaring at her with his arms crossed petulantly. "It's not funny." "Yes, it is." "I hate you." "No, you don't." "Woman, are you going to contradict me all day?" "Maybe." She leans down and kisses him on the lips. Becca-Ree makes a small noise of protest. "Too bad." The Doctor mumbles against River's lip. "She's my wife, I can kiss her if I want to." Becca-Ree blows a raspberry and the Doctor huffs. "Oi. Rude." Nevertheless, he pulls away from River and it's her turn to pout.

"How long are you watching her for? And how did you end up watching her?" The Doctor asks. River smiles down at Becca-Ree and lets the child play with her face and hair. "I'm actually her godmother. Lexi Callin and I were working on a dig together, she was taking my notes for me, and Lexi went into labor. I was the only other woman there and apparently that meant I was the only one besides the medic who could help with the birthing process. Afterwards I was designated as Becca-Ree's godmother. Becca-Ree's babysitter was sick today and Lexi had plans in the city all day, and there you have it." River coos at the baby and Becca-Ree laughs, the Doctor feels slightly left out. "And I'm glad to watch her." She then addresses the giggling child. "I'm glad to have you, Becca-Ree. I was the first one to hold you and you stole my heart that day." The Doctor fumes. "Who has your other heart?" He grumbles under his breath. It's louder than he thought it would be, he scrunches his eyes closed and prays River didn't hear him. He has no such luck, but River's eyes are filled with fondness and love. "Who do you think, my love?" The Doctor mulls over the people in her life. The light bulb goes off. "Me?" He asks, pointing to himself. River nods. "You." He kisses her. Becca-Ree yawns. "Hold on, my love. Becca-Ree needs her nap." River stands and walks down the halls of her quiet house. The Doctor hears her murmuring quietly to Becca-Ree, soft, tender whispers. His hearts clench and it takes him a while to loosen them.

He moves to the living room and sits on River's comfy couch. River joins him quietly and they sit in comfortable silence. "I suppose we can't go on an adventure." He says quietly into River's hair. She hums in agreement. "What do you want to do?" The Doctor asks. "I want to be quiet for a little while, and then I'm going to snog you senseless." "That will wake the baby." "I can be quiet." The Doctor snorts. River snaps his braces. The Doctor quiets. They sit together for a moment longer. "Forget being quiet." River bursts out, and kisses the Doctor fiercely. He eagerly kisses her back, hands tangling into her hair. She laughs as she kisses him, hands wrapped around his neck. He forgets everything and pulls her on top of him. They fall off the couch, laughing quietly. They wake the baby.

The Doctor visits his favorite psychopath and Becca-Ree is there again. This time she is seven and a bundle energy. The Doctor walks out of the Tardis, and she is right there, watching the blue box in awe. "Hello." The Doctor says. "Hello Doctor. I'm Becca-Ree. I don't know if you know me yet, Auntie River told me you guys don't always meet in order. I asked her what she meant and she said a whole lot about time and space and mixed up squiggles or something like that. She says she sees you quite a lot and you met me once when I was a baby. Apparently I called you badly dressed. Sorry about that, I think you look cool now." The Doctor tugs at his lapels proudly. "Thanks. Bow ties are cool." Becca-Ree nods and pulls at his hands. "Come on in. Auntie River is in the kitchen. We were making cookies and Auntie River let me lick the spoon! She's so cool! And pretty. She's sooo pretty, don't you think?" River opens the door and the Doctor smiles at the sight of her. "Yes, she is." Becca-Ree beams at this and let's go of the Doctor's hands to run to River. "Auntie River, look, the Doctor's here! He wears a bow tie, but you knew that already, and so did I, because you told me lots of stories about him whenever I visit you. But he's never visited before when I'm here, at least not since I was a baby, and I'm not a baby anymore." River laughs at the little girl's rambling and strokes her dark brown hair. "Nope. Now you are a beautiful young lady." Becca-Ree smiles up at River in adoration. "There are cookies on a plate and a glass of milk in the kitchen with your name on them." Becca-Ree runs into the house, runs back to River and hugs her tightly, and then disappears once more.

The Doctor chuckles at the little girl's enthusiasm and charm. River smiles fondly at him. "Hello Sweetie. When are we for you?" "Becca-Ree was a baby yesterday. She has definitely gotten a better sense in fashion now." River rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a laugh. "She could put you to shame with her rambling." River says fondly. "Oi! No one's better at rambling than me!" The Doctor protests. River wraps her arms around his neck and leans up onto her tiptoes. "Husband. Shut up." "Shutting up." He says as he leans down to kiss her. "Hey! No kissy-face! Or else I'm going to eat all the cookies!" River pulls away and smirks at the Doctor's forlorn expression. "You heard the little lady." She teases. The Doctor pecks her quickly on the lips and slips through the door. "I'm going to eat your share of the cookies, Song!" He hears a flash as he skids into the kitchen. River is already there, sitting next to Becca-Ree and munching on a cookie. "Slow poke." She says around a mouthful of chocolate chip cookies. "Cheater." The Doctor growls playfully. River takes off her vortex manipulator and puts it behind her back, purposefully waving it in front of the Doctor before hiding it from sight. Becca-Ree holds out a cookie and the Doctor winks at her as he takes it. He moans as he takes a bite of the cookie. It's warm and it melts in his mouth. He's almost certain the chocolate chips are from the planet that specializes in chocolate, because no matter how advanced the 51st century is, no chocolate on earth could be this good. "This is what heaven tastes like." He says, devouring a second cookie. River and Becca-Ree agree with him in enthusiastic hums. The cookies quickly disappear and all three of them lean back with contented, bulging stomachs. "These were SO good, Auntie River!" Becca-Ree says. "Thank you, darling. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Becca-Ree doesn't hesitate to answer. "Can we go explore the Tardis? I know we can't travel anywhere different, but I want to see the inside of it. I want to see if the Tardis will talk to me, like she does with you." The Doctor opens his mouth, but River elbows him in the ribs, silencing him before he even gets a word out. "Well, Doctor?" She asks, her eyes alight with mischief. "May we explore the Tardis?" The Doctor rubs the sore spot on his ribs but smiles nonetheless. "I thought you'd never ask."

Becca-Ree squeals in delight as she enters the Tardis. She runs to the console and strokes it reverently. "Hello Idris. Auntie River says you were once called that and I think it sounds prettier than Tardis. Tardis is pretty too, but Idris sounds like a fairy name. Although I think you are a million times better than a fairy." The Tardis hums and her lights flash once. Becca-Ree turns to River in wonderment and her face nearly splits in two from the enormous smile she wears. "Did you see that, Auntie River? She talked to me!" "I saw, darling." River says, her eyes bright with fierce love for the little girl. The Doctor wraps his arms around River as Becca-Ree talks to the Tardis some more. River leans her head against his chest and watches her goddaughter pour words out of her soul and into the Tardis' atmosphere. "I'm not going to travel through time, but I am going to travel through space. I want to see the stars, but momma says I should live every day one at a time. I once asked her why Auntie River travels through time and she told me it was because Auntie River is extra special. A different special than I am. And she's right, because Auntie River is all kinds of special. She's important, isn't she, Idris? But I'm going to be important someday too, and I'm going to say hello to everybody, even in space." River kneels down to Becca-Ree's height and pulls her into a warm embrace. "Oh, my darling Becca-Ree, you're already important. You are so incredibly special, baby girl." Becca-Ree's eyes widen and she hangs on to River's every word. The Doctor watches with wet eyes and warm hearts.

They spend the rest of the day exploring rooms, spending a rather long time in the swimming pool. The Tardis even had a swimsuit for Becca-Ree. They exhaust themselves walking through the halls. Becca-Ree couldn't believe some of the things she would find in the kitchens' cupboards and refrigerators. "That doesn't look like it's supposed to be eaten." She says about the jello the Doctor had gotten from Mez II. She tries fish fingers and custard, but she doesn't like it very much. "It tastes funny." She whispers in River's ear. River unsuccessfully tries to stifle her laughter. The Doctor shrugs and eats the rest of it himself. The day comes to an end and it's time for Becca-Ree to leave with her mother. She has a rather hard time letting go of River. "I'm really going to see you next week?" She asks worriedly, chewing on her bottom lip. River hugs her tightly, kisses her on the cheek, and bops her on the nose as she pulls away. "Of course, next week and the next week and the next week after that, I will see you on Saturday at 8:00 sharp. Prepare for cartoons and ice cream." Lexi Callin coughs, and River hurriedly amends her statement. "I mean history channel and apples." She winks and Becca-Ree laughs. She hugs River one last time and then runs to give the Doctor a hug. "Goodbye Doctor. It was nice to meet you when I remembered it. Come visit another Saturday, yeah?" "Yeah." He says, meaning it. "You have not seen the last of me, Miss Becca-Ree." She giggles, hugs River again, and then waves as she enters the hovercraft. The Doctor and River wave back before entering the Tardis. It's a little too quiet without the sound of the young girl's laughter. The Doctor holds River's hand and kisses her gently. She responds and they quietly feel the absence of what never was and never could be. They open their eyes and breath together. "Want to say hello to everybody in space?" The Doctor asks. River smiles, Becca-Ree's enthusiasm shines behind her eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."


	11. Three Moments

****Dreams:****

She's underwater. There's blue all around and there's a feeling of peace. But it's a chemical calm and it's fading quickly. Panic is rising in the back of her mind but she can't figure out why. All she can see is azure, the water is still around her. It's quiet, fish circle her still form. And that's when she realizes, she can't move at all. She's trapped in a spacesuit.

__The spaceman is coming to get you Melody. There is nothing you can do to stop it.__

The chilling voice of her terror and mentor runs through her mind, over and over again.

__Run. Run, my love. Please. I can't stop it.__

And then she can see him, her childhood monster, her love forevermore. He dies in front of her horror struck eyes. His beautiful golden glow useless, as she shoots him again.

__I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.__

She wakes up in silence. It's dark, and she can feel the thrum of two hearts beating slowly next to hers. Her heart slows down it's frantic sprint. He's safe, her Doctor, and his presence calms her terrified stillness. "River, are you all right?" He mumbles sleepily. "I'm fine, my love. Just a dream." He rolls over and holds her still tense form. Her body slowly loosens to fit his own and she curves into him. They fit together, their hands laced together and their hearts combined like the perfect puzzle. Slowly, surely, River falls asleep to the comforting lull of four hearts, beating together in time.

****Legos:****

He's been at it for hours. It's night time, the Ponds are asleep, and the Doctor is enchanted by the multi-colored building blocks. He gets lost, building cities and planets and a blue Tardis. He's so busy he doesn't hear the zap or see the flash. "Hello sweetie." He does hear that. "Hi honey." He says, smiling up at River from his position on the floor. "What on earth are you doing?" River asks, sitting down next to him, her eyes aglow as she stares at his creations. "We're not on earth, silly." He says, bopping her on the nose before picking up the spaceship he's working on. "When are we for you?" He asks, almost completely focused his project. "It's a few days after the Byzantium for me. You and Amy were so young." She says fondly. The Doctor winces, he hadn't been all that nice to her on that adventure. "I'm sorry for me back then." He says, his eyes never meeting hers as he reaches for a block that's too far away. River passes him the block and gives his hand a light squeeze before letting him go. "It's all right, my love." She murmurs, her voice full of understanding. "You didn't know any better." "But I did, and I should have been better." River cups the Doctor's cheek in her hand and he finally meets her eyes. There's sorrow and regret in his gaze, but a gentle smile and fierce love in hers. "You are forgiven, my love. Always and completely." He smiles and places his hand over hers. "That's not fair, using my own words against me." She smirks, her thumb brushing across his lower lip. "I never said I was fair." He nips at her thumb and she lets go of his face with a laugh. "So, am I helping you with that thing of a spaceship, or do I get to make my own?" The Doctor pouts. "Oi! You're just jealous because my spaceship is cooler than anything you could make." River raises an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge? Because you are no match compared to me." "Oh, it's on, Song!"

"I win." "You do not!" "I so do. Your spaceship doesn't even have the right amount of rockets and your brick colors don't match at all." "It's cooler that way! Your spaceship, it might be 'correct' but it's boring!" River laughs and pecks him on the cheek. "You are incorrigible." She tells him fondly. "And you lost." He says resolutely. She snaps his braces and he yelps. "And apparently a very sore loser!" He rubs his chest where the braces hit him. "I never lose." River says smugly. "Oh yeah?" The Doctor asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Yeah." "We'll see about that." She realizes what he's thinking and a knowing grin stretches across her full lips. "House rules?" She asks, her eyes gleaming in anticipation. "Don't need them." The Doctor says, eyes raking her form, waiting for her to move first. She does. Legos fly.

Amy stretches as she pads down the hallways. Her eyes halfway closed as she slowly joins the waking world. She trips over something and sprawls across the floor. She glares at the offending object. It's a cardboard box. She sees multiple cardboard boxes littering the floor and reads the colorful words painted across them. Connect Four, Chess, Monopoly, Parcheesi, Sorry!, Mouse Trap, all the board games she knows, and many others she doesn't. She hears laughter coming from the room closest to her and she picks her way through the debris to see who the mess came from. As she suspected, it's her raggedy idiot and her daughter. The Doctor and River are laying on their stomachs, thoroughly enthralled in their game. It's one she's never seen before, clearly alien, and clearly very complex. "What is all this?" Amy asks, gesturing to the box of Mouse Trap in her hands. "Good morning mum. It's a game." River says, distracted by a move the Doctor makes on the glass board. "I can see that." Amy huffs. "Why are there games all over the Tardis?" "River said she never loses." The Doctor says distractedly. "So?" Amy asks, sulking as she plops next to them, her hands playing with a couple of River's curls. "So the Doctor has been trying to prove me wrong all night. He's failing." "Oi! It's because you're cheating! Amy, your daughter is a cheater!" The Doctor cries, his finger pointing accusingly at River. "Don't be ridiculous, Sweetie." She laughs. "I'll stop being ridiculous when you stop cheating." He grumbles. "Play nice kiddies." Amy teases, kissing River on the cheek as she stands up to leave. "Oh, Amy?" The Doctor says when she gets to the door. "Can you answer me one thing?" He holds up two spaceships, one blue and one a mish-mash of color. "Which ship looks better?" He asks. "The blue one, of course." She says as she flounces out the door. There's a shriek and then River's throaty chuckle. "I told you Sweetie, I _never_ lose."

****Stars:****

"River, talk to me." He says, his chin on her shoulder, his breath ghosting across her neck. "Sweetie, I'm busy." Glasses are perched on the bridge of her nose, a thick tome of archeology sitting on her lap. He leans over her, she's sitting on the couch, and reads a paragraph. "What you're reading is so boring." He says, pressing a kiss behind her ear. "I told you, I have to study." "You're in a time machine, I think you can take a few minutes off." "If I don't read this now, I never will. "I have a surprise for you. Come with me." River sighs, takes off her glasses, and grabs his outstretched hand. "All right. This better be worth it." "It will be. I promise."

"Oh." River breathes. "Oh." The stars are better than shining. They burn like a thousand suns, twinkling and undulating against the dark, dark blue backdrop of the universe. "Thank you Sweetie." She whispers, awe-struck. "You're welcome." The Doctor smiles, his fondness for her overflowing. She grabs his hand and squeezes it lightly in gratitude. She sees there's a blanket on the ground in front of her and smiles. "You nostalgic idiot." "Well... Yeah." She lays down on the blanket and he joins her, their hands intertwined as they gaze up at the heavens. "The stars are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." River says quietly. "There's nothing else that could make me feel so big and so small in the universe. Because there they are, the stars, living and burning and dying, and everyone everywhere can see their glory. And every night, I get to be a part of the universe, watching them." There's a silence as the Doctor soaks in her words. "You're amazing." He says at last. "Thank you. Thank you for this." She says, turning to face him. "You're welcome." He says, the night lights reflecting in his eyes. She kisses him, once, twice, three times. "Thank you." He murmurs around her lips, their breath mingling together in the brisk, night air. "For what?" "Making the stars shine brighter." She kisses him again, familiar, forever exciting, and the stars burn on above them. The moment is eternal. Their eternity can't last, but the stars burn on.


	12. Nails And Never Futures

****Glossy:****

"River, where've you gone off to now?" The Doctor calls down the halls of the Tardis, receiving only the echo of his own voice in reply. The Tardis shifts and maneuvers her hallways in front of his eyes and he pats her walls fondly. "Thanks, Old Girl." Sexy whirs and her lights glow brightly. Humming floats through the warm air and the Doctor follows the sound. River is in the bathroom, sitting on top of the sandstone counter. The Doctor leans against the sandy looking bathtub. "Still choosing the Egyptian themed bathrooms, yeah? I should have known." "I do have a soft spot for the Egyptians. They were so curious, so eager to learn about life outside of their own planet." "Not to mention Cleopatra worshiped you." He says the comment offhandedly, but River can hear the underlying current of jealousy. "Are you still on about that? Really, Sweetie. I don't make a fuss when women fawn over __you__." "That's different!" The Doctor sputters. "How so?" "Because-because it just is!" "Whatever you say, Sweetie." River says, his jealousy too endearing to be annoying. "So, what are you doing?" The Doctor asks. "Painting my nails." He watches her precise movements with fascination. "May I try?" "Of course." She sticks her feet in his lap and he tickles her arches before painting her toe nails the chemically bottled green. It's a rather awkward and uncomfortable position, River is practically falling off the counter to cross the difference between them, but any time with her Sweetie is time well spent.

"There. All done. All ten fingers and ten toes." The Doctor says proudly. River inspects his handiwork. Her nails are perfect, smooth and glossy. "These are __really__good." "You don't have to sound so surprised." He says huffily. She smirks, pats his cheek, and hops off of the the counter. "Oi. Don't I get something for my troubles?" He calls to her retreating back. River turns and smiles saucily. "The satisfaction of pleasing your crazy hot wife?" She asks sensually, trailing a finger down his cheek. He blushes, always sensitive to her flirtations. Her painted nail lightly scratches into his neck. He gulps and represses a shiver. "You can say crazy again." River snaps his braces. "Cheeky." "That was my intention." "You shouldn't try to be clever." "I'm always clever." "Oh, shut up." "Not a chance." She kisses him, he shuts up. His hands roam and she pulls away slightly. "None of that now, my nails are still wet." She says, checking her nails for smudges. The Doctor pouts, River kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you, Sweetie. I think I shall have you do my nails from now on." "I never volunteered to be your constant manicurist!" The Doctor protests. "You did just now." "I said never!" "I have selective hearing." He throws up his hands in exasperation, River chuckles. "In the future, you will love it. The rewards are very..beneficial." The Doctor blushes at the implications of her tone. "Isn't that spoilers?" He asks, grasping at anything that could lessen the burn of his cheeks. "Not if it secures my future of not having to do my nails." "You bad, bad girl." "You'd best believe it, Sweetie." She checks her nails again. "Ok. You can kiss me now." The Doctor kisses her, as if the wait to pounce on her lips had been killing him. She kisses him back. Her nails smudge, she couldn't care less.

**Blue:**

"Hi honey! Welcome home!" The Doctor says merrily. "Hello Sweetie. When are we for you?" "We just did the Kleptiks for me. Those people did not appreciate you shooting at them." "Well they shot at us first." The Doctor grins and pecks her on the lips before spinning around the console, a flurry of elbows and unbridled enthusiasm. "You naughty girl. Anyways, let's get dressed!" He steps away from the monitor and strides down the halls, talking all the while as River dutifully trails after him. "I have an adventure planned for us. There's not going to be any good wine but there's going to be dancing." "That's good, because I'm pregnant." "Yeah, and apparently there's a conspiracy to set a giant scorpion on the party to assassinate the monarch of Garasged, so..we..should..." He stops. He turns to stare at River. "What? But-but you, you and I, we made a thing?" "I believe the proper term is baby." "How did this happen?" "_Well_, it started-" "I know how it happened! I was there!" "I'm glad you remembered that bit, Sweetie. You don't have to look so flustered, I'm the one carrying the baby, not you, that's how it works." "I know how it works! I __am__the Doctor! ...And I'm __not__flustered! " There's a pregnant pause. "River, stop smirking." "I'm carrying your child and will soon look like I've swallowed a planet, I can do whatever I please."

"Sweetie, __what__are you doing?" River is reading Shakespeare to the baby inside of her and the Doctor is leaning over her stomach, putting his ear to her skin, listening. "Our baby is going to be a girl." "And why would you guess that?" "I just know these things." "Sure Sweetie." "I do!" "Mhmm..." The Doctor then addresses her extended abdomen. "I hope you don't get your mummy's skepticism." There's a whacking sound. "Ow! And her tendency to abuse me!" River chuckles and kisses him. The Doctor eagerly responds, he can't help but notice the swollen space between them. River sighs happily as the Doctor pulls away from her. "If you're right, and I'm not saying you are, our daughter is going to be __such__a daddy's girl." "Nah..." He kisses her belly, her hair, her mouth. "She's going to be amazing, just like her mother."

"I hate you!" "No you don't." "Yes! I really do!" "You're in labor honey, it's perfectly normal to have feelings of animosity-" "Shut up!" "Ow! You're crushing my hand!" "And I'm going to keep crushing your hand until this thing comes out! Deal with it!" "Have I ever told you that you look beautiful when giving birth?" "Husband, shut up!"

"Hello Sweetie." "River! How are you feeling?" "Worse than being shot, but it was worth it. Say hello to your daughter, Doctor. Meet Idris Amelia Song." "You used your last name?" "Well I could hardly use Doctor." "Well..." "No." "It's a good name!" "I'm not going to use it. I made her, I get to name her." "I helped." The Doctor whines. "Oh, shut up and hold your daughter." "What if I break her?" "Not entirely sure how you'd break a baby, darling... Well, come on then, say hello to your baby." The Doctor picks up the tiny infant, his arms stiff and his body rigid. "Really, Sweetie, you've held babies before!" "But those babies weren't mine!" At those last words, the Doctor loosens, his gaze warm, his eyes filled with awe and love. "You are mine, Idris. Mine and River's, and we love you so much. You are going to be brilliant. You are going to grow up with time, laugh in the Tardis, and play in the stars. You are going to love adventures and bow ties, and fezzes will be forever cool. You are going to know the color blue from the beginning and it will remind you of home, of me. And I will always come back to you. And I will always do my best to protect you, because you are mine."

She wakes up in a cold sweat. She tosses and turns but sleep continues to elude her grasp. She gives up and gets out of bed. Her footsteps are silent against the cold floor, she knows the halls like the back of her hand. She walks in the dark, not needing sight as she pads her way to the gym. She enters the room, leaving the light off, and straps on her boxing gloves. She punches the sandbag, her punches quick, quiet, and fast. Her punches grow louder and harder as she loses herself to her thoughts. Empty. Empty. Empty! The sand bag takes a beating of a lifetime as her punches grow even more reckless, the pounding sound like gunshots. Her knuckles turn purple from her bruising force. Nothing. She feels nothing. Eventually, her energy drains completely and she slides to the floor, exhausted. She picks herself up from the ground and takes a cold shower. The water hits her like a thousand icicles, but she welcomes the distraction. She slowly makes her way back to bed, a pair of warm arms and warm sheets welcome her. "River." The Doctor mumbles, still half asleep. "Honestly woman, you make me promise to actually sleep the whole night, and you leave me halfway through." "Sorry, Sweetie. I needed to clear my head." "Are you ok? Is there something wrong?" "I'm fine, just feeling a little blue." "What's making you feel blue?" "Just a dream. I'm fine." "Is there something I can do to help?" "No...yes." She folds herself into him, digging her nose into the crook of his neck. His arms wrap around her and she slowly melts into him. There's a wetness against the Doctor's neck, but he doesn't mention it. She hates being vulnerable and he knows it all too well. So he holds her tighter, hoping that his arms can protect her from whatever demons that plague her. The night is long, the Doctor spends it wondering what's wrong, and River spends it wondering when she will ever be able to anything right.


	13. Cats, Cowboys, And Creativity

**Cats:**

It starts out innocently. The Doctor is on a date with River on the Metracor Belt, running from angry Madoans. "River, we're running for our lives here, now is not the time to be texting!" "Well, we're running behind schedule and I need to check on Jonah." "Who's Jonah?" "Duck!" The Doctor ducks, River shoots at a particularly trigger happy Madoan. There's no more time for talking, River and the Doctor sprint the rest of the way to the Tardis, pausing only for River to fire warning shots at the advancing aliens. The Doctor and River slam the blue doors closed together and slide down it, adrenaline still pumping. "Why-" the Doctor pants, "why were we being chased again?" "Perhaps we started a revolution?" "No, that's not it." "Insulted the monarch?" "No." "Uncovered a rather unsavory plot?" "No." "Then I don't know, Sweetie." "I think you do. What have you stolen this time?" River gasps with mock astonishment. "Are you insinuating that I did something illegal?" "More than insinuating it, dear." "Clever boy." She pulls a large diamond necklace from the front of her shirt. The Doctor tries not to focus too closely on her cleavage. It's rather difficult. "Why?" Is all he manages to ask. "The monarch's lady wife had a nasty tongue and good taste in jewelry." "You bad, bad girl." "You love it." "Oh shut up." River pulls the Doctor into a "oh look, we're still alive" celebratory kiss. She lets his lips go with a resounding smack and twirls around the console, piloting the Tardis with her sexy, experienced flair. "Where are we going?" The Doctor asks, his hands reaching for the levers. River, never taking her eyes off of the controls, smacks his hands smartly. "I am going home. It's almost morning, and I believe you promised mum and dad a trip to Cancun." The Doctor pouts and pulls River into his arms. "You could stay, have a grand old adventure with us." River groans and turns around to face him. "I would love to, but I have classes, and I can't be a teacher if I don't teach." "You're in the Tardis, I think you have some time to spare." He peppers her neck with butterfly kisses and she gives a slight moan. "You aren't going to make this easy, are you?" She huffs, too pleased with his ministrations to really resist. "Never." Comes his muffled reply. She kisses him softly, nipping at his bottom lip mischievously. "How can you expect me to let you leave now?" The Doctor whines endearingly, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, thoroughly trapping her. The sound of shuffling comes down the hall, signaling the waking state of the married Ponds. River chuckles and give him one last peck on the lips. "Grouchy Ponds, that's how. Until the next time, Sweetie." "River, stay." She bites her lip, seriously tempted at the thought. She shakes her head with renewed resolve. "Sorry darling, I've neglected Jonah enough as it is. I'll see you soon." And with that, she walks out the door, leaving the Doctor to wonder, "Who is Jonah?"

She brings the name up again. They're in a planet filled with multi-colored fish, just taking in the sights. And maybe, possibly, some hot snogging sessions in between sight seeing. "Jonah would love it here." River says casually as she fixes her mussed hair. "Really." The Doctor says, it's not really a question. River had mentioned Jonah a few times before, and the Doctor is getting a bit suspicious. "He loves fish, he could watch them for hours. In fact, he has." "Sounds rather boring." The Doctor says, his hand in River's, pulling her along a bit quicker than before. "I find it rather cute." "Oh, so now he's cute?" The Doctor asks, mentally stacking another point against this "Jonah". "Absolutely adorable. He's ginger." Another two points stack up. "I see." "Sweetie, you sound rather upset, what is it?" "Nothing! It's great that he's ginger! Fantastic! Good for him!" The Doctor says, a tad manically. "Sweetie-" He cuts her off with a searing kiss. He forgets whatever it was that was bothering him, and so does River. They lose themselves in the moment and the tension is all but forgotten, pushed into the farthest corners of their genius minds.

She does it again. They are simply spending the night in, the Tardis is humming, and they are content. Until, "I should really check up on Jonah. I haven't seen him in a week." "Oh, so my company isn't enough?" The Doctor asks indignantly. "Of course it is. I just meant-" "You meant you wanted to leave. River, we haven't seen each other this close in timelines for a long while and-" "Sweetie, I didn't say I wanted to leave. Just pop in and out. You can come with if you want to." "And see your adored 'flat mate'? No thanks." "Darling, why are you using the quoting gesture?" "You know why!" "No, I don't. What is this all about?" "I don't want to meet your boyfriend." "My boy- oh, Sweetie." "Don't you, "oh, Sweetie" me. I'm not a child." "Well then stop pouting like one." "I'm not pouting!" The Doctor makes a conscious effort to pull his bottom lip from it's sagging position. River shakes her head in long-suffering fondness. "Darling, Jonah is my cat." The Doctor blinks. "What?" "Jonah's my cat. I won him a few years ago." "You won a cat?" "You can win anything." "Do I want to know what you were playing?" "Probably not." The Doctor nods his head and falls silent. River counts the seconds before he speaks again. "A cat?" Four point six seconds. She sighs. "Yes, a cat." "Ok." "Can we go now?" "Ok. Let's go meet your cat."

"River! That was not funny!" "Yeah, it kind of was." "You could have warned me!" "I told you he was ginger." "Yeah, but you also said he was a cat!" "He is a cat." "He's a tiger! There's a difference!"

**Cowboys And Aliens:**

All the Doctor had wanted was one peaceful date with his wife. That's all he asked for. Naturally, that was the last thing he got. He had meant to pilot them to a lovely planet filled with luminescent flowers, but Sexy wouldn't have it. She had piloted herself into the 1800's and wouldn't be moved. And of course River couldn't resist checking things out. "It will give me a chance to try out my new boots." She had said, sitting on a chair as she prodded his leg with the tip of her toes. She then had hopped off the chair and disappeared into the Tardis halls to get changed. The Doctor had grumbled but grudgingly went along with her. At least he had a reason to wear a stetson now, and River probably wouldn't shoot this hat, this time.

The first thing River does when she exits the Tardis is shoot the Doctor's hat. "River!" He cries. "That was so not cool!" He picks the hat up from the ground and it hangs limply in his hands. He shakes his finger at her. "You are a hat murderer!" He stubbornly plops the hat onto his head. "Well, you know what, Song? I'm wearing it anyways." River rolls her eyes at him fondly. "You never will take a hint." "Stetsons are cool." He says resolutely. River sighs and walks into the nearest saloon. The Doctor loses her in the crowded room and sits at the bar, listening to the cowboys' conversations and trying to seem inconspicuous. "An' I swear, in a flash, there weren't no cows!" The man to the Doctor's left said. The Doctor's ears perk up and he pretends to look busy. "Cows don't just disappear, Frank." Another man says. "Just admit you were drinkin' on the job. Wouldn't be the first time." Frank smacks his hand down on the counter top. "I weren't drunk! There was a bright light, then the cows were gone! An' tha's the truth!" The Doctor is intrigued and dying to pull out his sonic to check things out, but he doesn't want to bring undue attention to himself. River appears by his side and hands the Doctor a drink. She leans close into his side and whispers quietly into his ear. "I've scanned the area and found readings of alien life forms. Finish listening to Frank's story and meet me outside in five minutes." "River!" The Doctor hisses to her retreating back. She ignores him and walks out the door.

"Is that yer woman?" Frank asks the Doctor, his story about the missing cows completely forgotten. "What?" The Doctor asks, flustered. "Is that yer woman?" Frank asks again, slower this time, as if he thinks the Doctor is a simpleton. "Erm. Well- it's rather complicated-" "Is she, or ain't she yer woman?" Frank says, interrupting the Doctor's stammering. "Cuz' if she ain't, I call dibs on that fine piece of a-" "Yes!" The Doctor blurts out. "Yes, she's my woman!" And with a burning face, he walks out of the saloon and straight into a horse. "Where've you been?" River asks, comfortably perched on the horse the Doctor had just slammed into. "I've pinpointed the place we need to go. Come on, let's get a move on!" She gallops away and the Doctor grumbles about drunks and the 1800's and his crazy, attractive woman as he mounts his horse and follows after her.

"So what took you so long?" River asks conversationally as the horses amble slowly on. "Hmm? Oh, just some talk." The Doctor says, evading the question. "Obviously." River snorts. "Did you hear anything helpful?" "No." The Doctor says shortly. River pouts a little. "Are you still cross that the Tardis landed here?" "No." She sighs at his grouchy tone. "Cheer up, grumpy face, we're here." She dismounts her horse and the Doctor huffs as he hops down from the saddle. He waves his sonic around and stares at it, curious. "Wait a moment, this says there are Carmibes around. That can't be, Carmibes are extinct." River looks up from her scanner to look quizzically at the Doctor. "They can't be extinct, I saw them in the 51st century." "But they were!" He insists. River looks at her scanner again and the Doctor sees her mind whirring. She smiles, her eyes aglow with the thrill of undetermined futures. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's mess with the future!"

"Hurry up, Doctor!" "I'm trying! Have you ever tried re-routing a spaceship while angry cowboys are shooting at you?" "Yes!" "Well then I could use some help!" "You haven't been shot yet, I'd consider that help!" "Oi! I could use less sarcasm!" "Well, what is taking so long? Are you building a cabinet?" "That has been used already, and is still very rude!"

"So, th' monsters are gone now?" Frank asks, squinting up at the Doctor from the glaring sunlight. "Technically, they are called Carmibes, and they're not monsters, just misunderstood, out of time-" "Yes." River interrupts. "They're gone now." "Good. Sorry fer shootin' at you earlier. Those things weren't natural tho'." The Doctor looks indignant. "Yes, well, they won't be back." River says hurriedly, before the Doctor has a chance to say anything. "Good, good. Well, goodbye Doctor, River." Frank shakes the Doctor's hand and kisses River's. "Doctor, yer one lucky man. Be good to yer woman." River's eyebrows shoot up and the Doctor pulls her into the Tardis quickly, slamming the door closed and hurrying to get out of cowboy country and time. "What was that?" River asks, sidling up to the Doctor's nervous side. "Nothing." "Doctor.." She warns. "I had to say you were my woman, otherwise Frank would have propositioned you! And I know-" "Doctor." River says gently, her eyes laughing. "I don't mind." She tugs on his braces and smiles sweetly. She looks hopelessly dusty and endlessly endearing, and the Doctor knows, at this moment, he is entirely wrapped her little finger. She is so close, her body sparks heat wherever they are touching. "So," she asks breathlessly, "are you going to kiss your woman, or what?"

**Creativity and Colors:**

"Why are we doing this?" River asks again. "Because." The Doctor replies. "That's not an answer." River huffs. "You didn't let me finish, dear. Because I wanted a new mural for the hallway next to the reading room." "And we couldn't go somewhere to get one?" "Nope. I wanted to paint one." River grumbles and the Doctor smiles. "Why, Doctor Song, have I finally found something you're not good at?" River scowls. "No. I just think it's boring." "More boring than archeology?" "Archeology isn't boring." "Uh huh." River flicks her paintbrush in the direction of her irritating husband. Flecks of blue paint splatter across the Doctor's face. He grins. This River is young, and her fiery temper is rather cute. "Oh, is that how it's going to be? Look out, Song, it's on!" The Doctor's orange paint flys through the air, landing right on River. She shrieks and immediately retaliates. The relaxing afternoon of painting quickly escalates into an all out paint war. Paint is thrown, splashed, and dumped, and laughter fills the air with playful liveliness. Paint flies everywhere, even onto the unfinished art. River and the Doctor don't notice what's happening to their masterpiece though, they are too concerned with winning the battle of who can get the other the messiest. The Doctor pounces on River and pins her unknowingly against the canvas. He kisses her and the mural is completely forgotten. They taste of chemicals and paint, but they don't care. Every little kiss is addicting, and every moan a confession. When they finally pull away from their moments of bliss, they realize they are leaning against their canvas. They pull away from the wall and observe their handiwork. "It actually looks good." River says, surprised. "Of course it does." The Doctor says, smiling down at her sappily. "We made it together. How could it not look good?" And it does look good, it looks amazing. What was once a simple, slightly boring painting of a sunset, is now streaks and dashes of every color. It is a perfect balance of a blended background and outstanding, eye-catching colors. And in the corner, there is the perfect frame of River and the Doctor intertwined. Color is mixed in their embracing figures, and they fit together like puzzle pieces. "Look at that." The Doctor says. "What?" "We match perfectly." She laughs and kisses him again. "Sap." "For you, River, always."


	14. Hopes And Fears

****Hope:****

It's shortly after Germany, Hitler, and Mels who was really Melody who became River Song, and Amy feels as though she's going crazy. She's so confused, she misses her baby that she's barely known, yet known her entire life, and she's dying to see her dear friend. "Amy, no." The Doctor says. "Please?" Amy begs him. "I can't. It's too soon in River's timeline, we can't tamper with her future, she has to choose where she goes from here." The Doctor says gently, his hands resting on her shoulders. He speaks quietly, calmly, but Amy brushes his words and hands aside. "I don't care. I need to see my baby girl. I need to reassure her, and myself, that we didn't just abandon her. That we didn't leave her alone. Again." At that, the Doctor sighs, his head hanging in defeat. Amy's conscience clenches in guilt but it is her heart's truth. It's what haunts her in every dark night and she cannot keep feeling so helpless. "All right, but you cannot stay too long and you cannot say too much." Amy nods in solemn agreement, her eyes giving her away by their shine of delight. The Doctor fiddles with the controls but the Tardis flys herself, as though she had simply been waiting for this opportunity.

They land with the customary whooshing sound and Amy hops up in excitement. "I'm going to get Rory." She says but the Doctor stops her. "I think it's best if you go alone." "What? Why?" She asks indignantly, her arms crossed as she makes her 'Scottish pose'. "Just trust me." She huffs but acquiesces. She steps out of the Tardis, River is sitting with her back facing Amy, poring over a thick and dusty book. Amy is filled with affection and apprehension as she gazes at her daughter's untamable curls. "Really Sweetie?" River's sultry voice asks with amusement, her head never turning around. "If you keep coming back for a goodbye snog every five minutes, I'm never going to get any work done." Amy clears her throat, River whirls around with a start. She sees it's Amy and the faintest hint of pink blooms across her sun-kissed skin. "Mu-Amy. Hello." Amy raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Oi, it's mum to you, young lady." River smiles, though a little confused. "But I thought-how far are we for you?" "Far enough." "I am very glad to hear that." River stands up and hugs Amy, sighing happily as her mother wraps her arms around her. Amy closes her eyes tightly, their embrace saying everything that their voices can not. "_So_, a goodbye snog?" Amy asks mischievously as they let go of one another. River smirks but a sheepish look adorns her face. "Oh, shut up." Amy nudges her and they share a laugh. "Well, care to spend a day with your old mum?" River smiles deviously and Amy is reminded of the days growing up with her trouble-making best friend. "There's nothing I'd rather do."

An afternoon with River is anything but boring, and even though Amy is used to her whirlwind daughter of sass and flirtation, River never ceases to surprise her. Amy had gone to class with River and had been shocked. Gone was the sass about the Doctor being the reason for everything. Well, the sass was still there, but every answer was flawlessly sound, as if she were quoting the textbook. Of course, she was more snarky than any textbook Amy had ever read, but that was just part of River's charm. What Amy really enjoyed was watching River speak, authority rang in her voice and there was such confidence in her poised grace. Amy can see a peace in River, a calm set in her shoulders that she never saw in Mels.

"How long has it been?" Amy asks hesitantly. They are sitting on the university lawn, eating lunch, and Amy can't keep her questions to herself any longer. "How long has what been?" River asks absentmindedly, her eyes on a book, devouring the words that look like gibberish to Amy. "How long has it been since Germany, since we.." The words 'left you' are unspoken, but tangibly visible in the warm air. "It's been a while." River says vaguely, understanding is written across her features and Amy wishes it wasn't. It would almost be a relief for River to be mad at her, so she wouldn't have to be quite so mad at herself alone. "It doesn't matter, you're here now." River says firmly, her hand reaching for her mother's. Amy is silent for a while, trying to calm her thoughts before saying anything else, the Doctor's warning about spoilers clear in her mind. "Why did you save him, the Doctor? That day, you could have run away and never come back, so why didn't you? Why did you wait around?" River closes her book and leans back against the grass. "I waited, because I didn't know where else to go. I had finally achieved what I had been trained for my whole lives, and I hadn't a clue what to do next. Then the teselecta found me and he came to save me, to rescue his murderer from justice. When he spoke, it was like nothing I had ever been taught. He was so different, so caring. And he gave me hope. A hope for a future I had never even been able to dream of attaining before. And when you find a hope like that, you can't let it die."

They spend the rest of the afternoon relatively calmly, River manages to drive only three professors crazy with her flirtatious logic, several ties had needed to be loosened, and Amy counts it as a good day. The blue police box materializes and Amy gives River one last hug. "Sure you can't come with us?" Amy asks, her eyes squeezed tightly, knowing the answer and trying not to be disappointed. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have a dissertation to write." Amy laughs as she pulls away. "Wow, you're actually studying, miracles never cease!" River rolls her eyes. "Oh, shut up." "Oi! Be nice to your mum!" River hugs Amy again quickly, pecking her on the cheek as she lets her go. "See you soon." Amy says as she opens the door to the Tardis. "Until then." River says, an affectionate smile gracing her lips. Amy closes the door, walks up to the already rambling Doctor, and smiles, feeling happier than she's had in weeks. The Tardis flies through the time vortex and Amy laughs. She still wonders about what the future holds, but she is filled with hope.

****Fear:****

"I told you not to insult the king of Luthia." The Doctor moans, his eyes scanning the vast number of soldiers surrounding him and River. "And I thought you wouldn't even __need__to be told not to casually suck on his wife's face, but I guess we can't always do what we're told." "River!" He splutters. "That's not- I didn't-You're not jealous, are you?" River scoffs, her hands reaching for her gun. "Of course not, but as second anniversaries go, that was unexpected." The Doctor blushes, he chooses not to reply and instead tries to focus on his sonic screwdriver without letting the Luthians notice it. There are computers all around them and the Doctor forms a plan. "You two! Shut up and hands where I can see them!" The head commander says gruffly. River smirks at his bravado but slowly raises her hands. The Doctor copies her movements but keeps his sonic in his hand. "You, drop the stick." The commander says, motioning at the Doctor. The Doctor gasps, affronted and indignant. "_This_, good sir, is a __sonic screwdriver___,_ most definitely not a __stick__." "It makes no difference to me. Drop it." "I certainly hope you know what you're doing." River murmurs quietly, her arms still in the air, her eyes calculating the quickest way to incapacitate everyone else. "Trust me, honey." The Doctor says reassuringly. "It's the muscles with the gun and no brains that I don't trust." The Doctor chuckles, the mentioned muscles starts to get irritated. A vein bulges and pulses in his neck as he shouts, "I said shut up! Drop the sonic!" The soldiers move closer and the Doctor holds out his sonic warningly. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." He says, his voice low. The commander laughs condescendingly. "Don't think your little stick is going to scare me." "It's a sonic, and it's going to do much better than that." The Doctor switches his sonic on and shoves it above his head. The computers in the room explode, bodies fly everywhere, shots are fired in the pandemonium. Every soldier is sprawled out on the floor, unconscious, and the Doctor crows in smug victory. "Did you see that, River? Look at your old man now! River?" Hearing no response, the Doctor turns around. River is slumped over on her side, drops of blood slipping through the cracks of her clenched fingers, her hands holding the right of her lower abdomen tightly. "It seems I've been shot."

The Doctor rushes to her, his hands hovering over her, unsure of whether to touch her or not. He finally decides to pick her up, she barely makes a groan of pain, but he hears the whimper and it sets his hearts on raging fire. "I'm sorry, River. I know, it hurts, but I need you to hold on. I need you to stay awake." "I was never one for sleeping." She says, her voice faint. He walks as quickly as he can without jostling her any more than he has to and he curses the fact that the Tardis is so far away. The Doctor can feel something dripping on him but he vehemently denies that it is River's blood. "Good. Stay with me, you can't close your eyes." "I've been shot, I'm not dying." She says with as much sass as she can muster. The Doctor chuckles and tries to keep his hysteria from escalating. "Well, it's happened before, can you blame me for being a bit worried?" River smiles against his neck, her breath coming out in little puffs. "You proposed to me that day." "Technically, __you__proposed to __me__, I was just saying yes. And then you tried to kill me and saved me after you had succeeded. It was very confusing, so many mixed signals." "Sweetie, shut up." Her eyes fall shut and the Doctor kisses her forehead. "Hey now, keep those pretty eyes open. If I'm supposed to shut up, then you have to keep talking." "This feels different than regenerating." River muses thoughtfully. "That's because you're not dying." The Doctor says resolutely. He stumbles slightly and River's breathe hitches. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He says, his footsteps more sure and less jarring. "'S alright." River mumbles. "But we all must die someday, Doctor. Even you, even me." "Not here, not today." The Doctor says firmly. River is silent and the Doctor fears she is losing too much blood. "River?" "Still here, Sweetie. You can't get rid of me so easily." "I'd never want to." "You sentimental idiot." She says fondly. "You love it." He replies cheekily, she chuckles quietly. "I admit nothing." Her breathing is ragged and the sound pounds in the Doctor's ears. "Almost there, honey." The Doctor says in relief, the Tardis just a few feet away. River doesn't respond. "River?" Her eyes have slipped closed and she does not wake.

The Tardis flys herself at top speed through the vortex, the Doctor cradles River in his arms. "You're going to be fine, River. I promise." The Doctor whispers into her hair, his hands acting as a tourniquet, her hands had slipped from their tight grasp on the gaping wound for too long a time ago. "You and I, we're going to be just fine."

It's a calm afternoon at the hospital, a Rory is having lunch with his ginger wife Amy outside. They are sitting on a bench just outside the hospital doors, Rory has only a very short lunch break. A blue police box that the couple knows very well materializes in front of them. The Doctor crashes through the door, the still form of their beloved daughter in his bloodied arms. "What happened?!" Rory asks, horrified as he tries to find his daughter's pulse. The Doctor shakes his head frantically. "No time to explain. Please." He begs, his eyes wide and pleading. "Please, just save her." Doctors rush out, River is pried from the Doctor's protective grip and placed on a stretcher. Rory kisses his wife, claps a hand to the Doctor's shoulder, and rushes into the hospital. Amy hugs the shell-shocked Doctor, grimacing as she feels the slick blood that is coating his tweed. He remains statuesque in her embrace. "I'm sorry Amy." He whispers, as though the words are too terrible to speak aloud. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect her. There was nothing I could do. I'm so sorry. But she doesn't die today." Amy pulls away and looks the Doctor in the eyes. "So she's going to be ok?" She asks, her eyes fearful for her daughter. "She doesn't die today." He repeats. Amy sighs and squares her shoulders. "All right, Raggedy Man, let's get you cleaned up."

River wakes to darkness. She looks around, her husband is writing ferociously in his dark blue book, glasses adorning his face and his sonic being used as a flashlight. "Has anyone ever told you that you look incredibly sexy in those glasses?" She asks hoarsely, her throat sore from being intubated. "River." He breathes, a wide smile splitting across his face, completely erasing his previously worried expression. "You're ok." River sits up and the Doctor rushes to help her. She bats his hands away and hugs him. He lightly holds her, trying not to re-injure her wound. "I was shot, I'm not fragile." She complains, clearly wanting a better hug. The Doctor gives a choked laugh and squeezes her tighter. "But you are, __you are__." He whispers, his nose burrowing into her slightly squashed but still glorious hair. "I'm really not." She says, trying to comfort him. He almost laughs at the irony of it all, __he __should be comforting__her__, not the other way around. "You don't have any regenerations left, River. You almost died." "But I didn't." She reminds him gently. He laughs once in helpless frustration. "You bloody, stubborn woman." He pulls away slightly to kiss her fiercely and envelopes" her in his arms again. "I was _so ___afraid__." He whispers. "I'm sorry, my love." She says, her hand caressing his cheek. "I wish I could tell you not to fear, that this would never happen again, that I shan't ever leave, but I can't promise that." The Doctor remembers space suits and shadows and the confused ache of missing a stranger who knew him so well, he shudders and kisses her again. She sighs into his mouth. "I don't blame you, my love. I never have and I never will." "You should." He says mournfully. "Never. You are always forgiven, always and completely." He kisses her softly. "I should go get your parents, they've been worried sick." "You told my parents?" River hisses, punching the Doctor in the shoulder. He pouts and rubs the spreading bruise. "Ow! That was uncalled for!" River fumes and crosses her arms, she gasps when she accidentally pushes against her stitched wound. "That was why." The Doctor says, pointing to her side. "You needed a hospital and Sexy flew herself, it wasn't my fault she chose here." River sighs. "I know, Sweetie. But if I have to hear the 'River, no more getting shot at' speech one more time..." The Doctor chuckles, believing her to be joking, and kisses her head as he stands up. "I'll be right back." He says, turning to her as he backs out of the door. "Stay right here." River smirks saucily and winks at him. "No promises." She says, almost meaning it. He smiles and disappears from sight. Seconds later, an irate, Scottish Pond storms into the room, Rory the Roman right on her heels. Amy opens her mouth, a lecture about to burst from her lips, but Rory beats her to it. "Melody Pond Williams, you are __so__grounded!"


	15. Learning Curves

Learning Curves

He keeps forgetting how young she is. "River, how many times do I have to tell you? No guns in the Tardis! I don't like guns!" River laughs, her eyes bright, she plays with his bow tie. "You also said no kissing, but that didn't stop you from enjoying it." The Doctor blushes. Even when she's young, __especially__when she's young, she knows just how to make him hot under the collar. "Yes-well-that's different! That's very, very different!" River smirks. "Whatever you say, darling." The Doctor frowns a little, her term of endearment is different and it shows just how young she really is. "When are we for you?" He asks, mentally cursing himself for not asking earlier, but whenever River waltzes into his Tardis, his mind goes haywire. "I'm not her yet." River says. "You're always her." The Doctor says gently. River frowns but shrugs her golden shoulders in amiable disagreement. She doesn't believe him. She heard the way the Doctor had talked about River Song, and though it had been a year since Berlin, River feels that she's a million miles away from the person the Doctor loves. "So." She says, changing the subject. "Where are you taking me? Are we going to save the world?" "Even better." The Doctor says, smiling down at her with glee. "We are going on a picnic." River crinkles her nose. "Really? That seems rather..boring." "Nonsense!" The Doctor cries, throwing down a lever, the Tardis shakes, the brakes left on. "Picnics are cool." She rolls her eyes but can't help her smile when he bops her on the nose. The Tardis lands and the Doctor grabs her hand. "Just you wait, Song, this is going to be the best picnic you've ever had!" "It can't be that great if I don't get to shoot something." River grumbles, but her words are lost as the Doctor whisks her out the door.

As it turns out, River does get to shoot something. "Just once, just __once__I'd like an adventure where we didn't get shot at!" The Doctor cries, running across the open field, his eyes searching for a hidden escape route and his hand pulling along a trigger-happy River. "Speak for yourself, Sweetie." River says, a hungry look in her eyes, an emptiness as she shoots at the bug-like creatures who are chasing them. "Less shooting, more running!" The Doctor cries, desperate to save the creatures, Sectovas, from River's deadly aim. "I could hit them all." She says as they run together. "I know." The Doctor mumurs under his breath. "That's what I'm afraid of." He runs faster, River in tow, and he hopes they make it to the trees in time.

They have no such luck. The Sectovas close in and surround them. The Doctor curses, all he has to work with is his sonic and lots of wood. River smirks and takes a deep breath. Her face holds nothing, reveals nothing, and that worries the Doctor more than anything. "River-" He doesn't get to say anything else, the Sectovas are upon them and it takes all of the Doctor's concentration to avoid being impaled by the Sectovas' sharp spears. "River!" He shouts over the din of gunshots and punches. "River! Don't shoot-" He suffers a blow to the back of his head and everything fades into black...

When he wakes, he can't see anything. There's a fierce pounding in his head and he realizes that he's sprawled flat on his face. He rolls over, he hits something. He sits up and stares, aghast. Scattered across the ground are corpses of the Sectovas. There is one Sectova alive, clearly the leader, on its knees in front of River. She has a few scrapes and bruises, her lip is cut and her gun is trained on the creature's head. "I know a little bit about your culture." She says, her voice cold and mechanical. "Your planet is peaceful, it invites tourists and visitors, so why did you attack us?" "Because of the box." The creature says, its voice deep, gravelly, and male. "The Tardis?" River asks, a brief look of hesitant curiosity flickers across her features, only to be replaced quickly with an icy scowl. "What about the Tardis?" "Everyone knows the tales of the mighty Doctor and his blue box, even as hatchlings we are told the stories." "What stories?" "Skies have fallen and burned because of him, he has danced on the graves of his enemies and laughed at the pains of the universe." "Shut up." River's voice shakes from some secret emotion. "It is the truth, I can see your eyes, you know this to be true." "You know nothing." River hisses, hers eyes slanted. "I know this. The Doctor has watched as planets die and done nothing, and I will not rest, will not stop until he has been brought down. I will hound him with everything I have and I will curse him till my dying breath." River smiles maliciously, the Doctor's shout chokes his throat. "How fitting." Time slows down to a crawl, the Doctor cries out, three bullets hit their target. The Sectova's body falls with a quiet, pathetic thump. The husk of the once proud creature does not give justice to the passionate, __alive__enemy that it used to be only seconds before. Time catches up to the rest of the world. "Oh, River." The Doctor says mournfully. "What have you done?"

They are back in the Tardis and River's nonchalance is starting to grate on the Doctor's nerves. "You don't kill people, that's not how we do things!" "It's what I am." The Doctor winces, her voice is flat and emotionless. It's a stinging reminder of just how much he's failed her. "That's not what, who you were supposed to be, you weren't supposed to be this way." "Everything that has gone into making me was for that sole purpose. How else am I supposed to be?" "You can be better than that." He hates himself even as he says the words, but he can't pull them back. River's tone hardens with resolution. "I won't apologize for protecting you, Doctor. I can't say I'm sorry, because I'm not." "But that wasn't just protection, somebody died. A whole lot of people died." "People die everyday, regardless of me or my gun. At least it wasn't you." "Every life is important, every life is equal." "Ah, but Doctor, does anybody really believe that?" He saddens at that and River squirms under his mournful gaze. It's silent for a while. "I've got it!" The Doctor cries, he claps his hands together. "What have you got?" River asks warily. "_It_." He whirls around the Tardis console, hitting buttons seemingly at random, kissing River on the forehead every time he spins in her direction. "What are you up to?" River asks. "We are going to get you sorted out, Song."

"Where are we?" River breathes as she exits the Tardis. "Aitherios." The Doctor says, River studies the planet and he studies her. "It's beautiful." The Doctor jerks his head to look at the scenery around them. They're in a silvery forest, bathed in the purple light of the moon. "Yeah, it is." Blue wisps of a smoke-like substance float through the air. "Doctor, what are those?" "The inhabitants of the planet, touch one." "What?" "Go ahead, touch it." River looks at him curiously but does as he asks. She gasps in surprise. "It has emotions!" The Doctor smiles at her fondly. She's not his wife, not yet, but he loves every version of her. Her childlike wonder warms his hearts. "What is its purpose?" River asks. "Living." River doesn't say anything, the Doctor can practically see her mind whirring with thoughts she can't comprehend yet. "That's it?" She finally asks. "That's the best purpose." He tells her gently, she frowns. "Life is important, all life. It can be given and it can be taken away, and every life is irreplaceable." Her frown deepens. "I was always taught life has a greater purpose than that, and I've always known my purpose.." The words _'to kill you'_ aren't spoken, but the Doctor senses them on her tongue. "You can change your purpose, you don't have to choose just one." "I can change it, just like that?" River asks skeptically, her eyebrow raised. "Just like that." The Doctor says, snapping his fingers for effect, River laughs and he smiles at the sound. "It's not that easy to change, Doctor." "No, but it's always an option. Change is eternal. You've already changed. In Berlin, you chose to be River." "But I'm not her yet." She protests. "You are, and you can be." She sighs, squares her shoulders, and looks at the Doctor, her gaze open and willing. "Then teach me. I want to learn." The Doctor smiles and grabs her hands. He kisses her fingers and leads her back to the Tardis. "It would be my pleasure, River Song."


	16. A Little Bit Of Everything

Little Bit Of Everything

"Hi honey, I'm home!" The Doctor says happily, his arms thrown open wide in presentation. "You're not supposed to be here, I am teaching." River says calmly, completely unfazed by his enthusiasm. The Doctor lowers his arms and stares at his surroundings, a hundred students stare back at him. "Oh, hello everybody! How goes the day?" "Doctor, I'm busy, come back in twenty minutes." She ushers him to the door. "But I just got here!" The Doctor protests. "Yes, and you can come back once I'm finished." "Hey, River, I have a novel idea, how about you let class out early?" "No." "But River-" "See you in twenty minutes." "I could stay, sit in the class, you won't even know I'm here!" "Good bye." He pouts. "Fine." He steals a kiss on her cheek as she shuts the door behind him. She turns back to her class, every student is gawking at her, their mouths gaping open. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Everybody, turn your text book to page 394..."

It's the longest twenty minutes and the Doctor is horribly bored. He fiddles with the Tardis console controls until she gets fed up and shuts off. So then he walks around campus and tries not to get in to trouble. He fails horribly at it. It's not his fault, he hadn't been trying to explode the snack machine, he was just trying make a new setting on his sonic. At least the students seemed happy about it.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" The Doctor is sitting on the ground outside the Tardis, a pile of campus fliers folded into paper cranes surrounding him. "Oh, this sort of just...happened." "I can see that." She says. He stands up and cradles her face in his hands. "Happy April 22." "Happy 22, my love." She leans forward and kisses him sweetly, his eyes flutter closed. He hums in the back of his throat and strokes her cheek, he pulls away from her with a bright, excited smile. "Oh, I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes." River huffs but acquiesces. The Doctor opens the doors of the Tardis opens with a flourish. "Okay, you can open them now." "Sweetie, what-" "I couldn't make up my mind on anything, so I decided to get you a little bit of everything." And he had. Decorating the Tardis are flowers and other miscellaneous gifts, chocolates from Zanubia, new hallucinogenic lipstick from the 56th century, and- "Oh, Sweetie." River breathes. "Wherever did you find this?" She picks up the thick tome of archeology and holds it to her chest in reverence. "Oh, you know..from the author." River sets the book down to kiss the Doctor again. "I can't believe you didn't take me with you to meet him," She says in between kisses. "But I suppose I forgive you." "So you like it?" The Doctor asks, still breathless from her many kisses. "Mm..love it." "Good, because that archeology author was terribly boring." River snaps his braces. "Ow, I'm only kidding, dear." "You'd better be." She warns teasingly. "I have the best adventure planned for us." He brags to her, his hands tugging at his bow tie proudly. "Is it illegal?" "Possibly." "Will there be dancing?" "Probably." "Will there be running?" "Definitely." She pecks him on the cheek and waltzes to the Tardis console, a cheeky grin adorns her face. "Sounds like our kind of adventure. I'll drive."

They're flopped on the floor, panting from the run for their lives. "This was your fault." The Doctor groans, rubbing at his bruised side and nudging River with his shoulder. She shoves him lightly and scoffs. "It was not. You're the one who insulted the commanding officer, not me." "He started it." "You are such a child." "I am not! I am very, very old." "A very old child." The Doctors kisses her bare shoulder, his lips tickling her skin. "Whatever you say...Mrs. Robinson." A thwacking sound. "Ow. __Joking__, dear." "I hate you." "No you don't." "Hmph." Her grumbles are cut off by the Doctor kissing her collarbone. "You love me." He singsongs against her neck. "Oh, shut up." "Never." She stands up and walks away. "Wait! River, I didn't mean it! Come back, I'll shut up!" Her chuckle reverberates through the room. "I just have to get something." She comes back with a box in her hands. She sits down and plops it in the Doctor's lap. "Open it." She commands him giddily. "What is it?" The Doctor asks, he shakes the box next to his ear. "You're going to have to open it up and see." He tears off the paper and River rolls her eyes at his childish antics. He opens the box and gasps in delight. "Is this what I think it is?" He whispers, as if he fears if he speaks any louder his gift will disappear. River assumes his question is rhetoric and remains silent. He stares at his gift in wonder. His gift is a magnificent, blue fez. A black tassel is attached to the top, crystals that shined like stars intertwined with the dangling strings. "It's beautiful." He says. "I thought you'd like it." "I love it." He kisses her hand in gratitude and he doesn't let her go. "River, I need you to promise me something." He says rather somberly. "And what would that be?" "You can't shoot this hat." River laughs. "I promise I won't." The relief from the Doctor is almost comical. "Oh, you brilliant, amazing woman!" He kisses her. "Does this mean you'll stop shooting my other hats." He asks as he pulls away. "Oh, Sweetie. Not a chance."


	17. Jonah And The Whale

__(This is a slight continuation of Cats, Cowboys and Creativity, one of my older fics. Hopefully it shouldn't be too confusing without the first story, but it's always an earlier chapter if you want to go back and read it.)__

"Hi honey, I'm home!" The Doctor cries, both of his arms raised in greeting. "Yes, and you're crushing my petunias." River says dryly, arms akimbo, very much not impressed. "Since when has the illustrious River Song gardened?" He asks, he smiles as he tries to maneuver around her flowers. "Spoilers." "So we still have those?" He jokes as he reaches her. His arms naturally find their way around her waist and he can't resist squeezing her slightly, she almost squeaks and he smiles roguishly. "And here I thought we were getting too old-" She smacks his chest, he pretends it doesn't hurt. "_You're_ the ancient one." She says, her finger poking at him as if to prove her point with evidence. He nips her finger and swoops in to kiss her. His hands play with her hair and she moans into him, he pinches her bum and she shrieks into his mouth. He laughs and has to pull away, River snaps his braces. "Dirty old man." She mutters, breathless and bright-eyed, she doesn't look like she really minds. "Oh, yeah?" He says playfully, his voice lowers. "That's what you said last night." "I did not!" River gasps in mock outrage. The Doctor leans in, his breath tickles her cheek. "__Every__night, and you were none too quiet either." "Are you implying-" "Not just implying, baby." He kisses her again, she bites his tongue. "Ow!" "You're getting bold in your __old__age." "And you're turning positively savage!" She gives him a look, her eyebrows raised in warning. "Not-not that you're old. You're very, very young...but you still kiss like a crazy person!" "You love it." "I do not!" He protests, she kisses him again. This time it's slower, but not softer. She takes his bottom lip in her teeth and bites, he groans deep in the back of his throat. "Ok, maybe I do." "That's what I thought." She laughs.

He leans in to kiss her again, she dances away from him. "Let's get spoilers out of the way first." She says, the Doctor pouts. "Tease." "Yes, I know. Now, when are we for you?" He sighs and sticks his hands in his pockets. "I just took you dancing in 4321 on earth." River's eyebrow raises in surprise. "I haven't done that yet." "Really?" The Doctor says, a smug grin spreads across his face, River resists the urge to roll her eyes. "Last time for me, you met Jonah." The Doctor's grin quickly changes into a frown. "Ah yes, you had me believe he was your ginger boyfriend." "I never said boyfriend, just that he's ginger." "And then you had me believe he was a cat." "He __is__a cat." "He's a tiger!" "Small difference." "No, there's a really big difference!" "Cats are like small tigers." The Doctor rubs his hand over his face. "Impossible woman." River just smirks. She grabs his hand and pulls him in the direction of her house. "Come on, you can meet him." "Already met him, thanks." The Doctor grumbles, he tries to pull his hand away. "Well then meet him again." "I'd rather not." She squeezes his hand, he yelps and she lets him go. "Ow! Cut your fingernails, I think you drew blood!" "You'll be fine, you big baby." She scoffs. "Come and say hello to him. The first time you met Jonah, you squealed and ran back out the door. I think you hurt poor Jonah's feelings." "I was surprised!" The Doctor cries defensively. River shrugs. "Whatever you say, Sweetie. But Jonah is here to stay, and if you ever want to try to surprise me with a visit-" "I do surprise you!" "I'm sure you can." She says consolingly. She pats him on the arm and continues on. "When you come to visit you'll bump into Jonah at some point or another, and you two will need to get along. Jonah doesn't like strangers." She stops walking for a moment, she looks up at the Doctor confidingly. "He scared the living daylights out of a student trying to slip his paper under my door. The student wasn't hurt, thankfully, but I doubt he'll ever try to bother me on the weekends again." She muses, the Doctor stares at her, his eyes fill with rising horror. They reach the door and the Doctor hangs back. "You know, I don't think this is such a good idea-" "Nonsense. You two will love each other." "Doubt that." He mutters. "Just try. For me?" River gazes up at him, her eyelashes flutter, her lips pout, and the Doctor is totally, utterly done for. "Ok. Lead the way."

River opens the door, Jonah is sitting right in front of it, waiting. River nudges the Doctor. "What? Oh. Er...hello there." He waves to the tiger, Jonah blinks. "There. See? I tried. Let's go." "Really, Sweetie? You're being such a wimp." "I resent that!" "Well, it wasn't a compliment." The Doctor groans, squats down to Jonah's height, and starts to talk. "Hello Jonah. I'm the Doctor." The tiger huffs. "Oi! Rude!" The Doctor stands and turns to River. "River, Jonah just called me a skinny whale!" "You speak tiger?" "Yes, and yours just called me a skinny whale!" "To be fair, the last time he saw you, you were making all sorts of odd sounds." "I do __not__sound like a whale!" River shrugs, the Doctor crosses his arms petulantly. She chuckles and kisses him lightly on the cheek. "Cheer up, Sweetie. He hasn't growled at you even once, that's a good sign." Jonah chooses to growl right at that moment, River winces. "Perhaps I spoke too soon." She says, smiling sheepishly. The Doctor scowls. "He's mocking me!" He cries, insulted. "Oh, don't be ridiculous." "I'm not! You're the one taking sides with a tiger and not your own husband, that's what's ridiculous!" River shakes her head, giving up. "Whatever, I'll be back in a moment." She turns away but the Doctor grabs her hand rather desperately. "Wait-where are you going?" "Just upstairs." She says, completely bewildered by his unusual behavior. "I'll come with you." She realizes what's going on, she smirks. "Sweetie, you've faced loads of things much scarier than my cat, you'll be fine." "He's a __tiger___,_ and what's worse, he's __yours__. That's enough to make any man nervous." She kisses his chin and makes her way to the stairs, the Doctor tries to follow after her, she gently places her hand on his chest. "As much as I'd love for you to follow me, if you did we'd never leave the bedroom." "That sounds like a very, very good idea." He kisses her, she laughs and pushes him away. "I'll be back in a bit. Be nice to Jonah!" "No promises!"

Her laughter disappears upstairs, the Doctor glares at Jonah. The tiger is licking his massive paws. "All right, __cat,__let's get some things straight. I'm going to be visiting River quite often, and you'd best get used to it." Jonah ignores him, the Doctor groans. "Look, let's start over, can we be friends?" The Doctor asks, completely serious, his hand extended for Jonah's to shake. Jonah looks at it with disgust and turns away, he grumbles deep in his chest. The Doctor throws his hands up in frustration. "It's like you're not even speaking English!" "Sweetie, what is going on?" River asks as she walks downstairs. "I could ask you the same thing, __Indiana Jones___._" The Doctor stares at River, she looks like the female, curlier version of the fictional archeologist, all the way down to the bullwhip. The Doctor gulps. River follows the trail his eyes made and smirks. "Sexy, isn't it?" She pats the curled leather. "At first I though it'd be unnecessary, but I've always been rather good with a whip." The Doctor blushes, as crimson as River's painted nails. "Where are we going?" He asks her as she walks out the door. "I have some things to explore in the tropics of Cearen." "I'll drive." He says happily. Jonah, in a burst of energy and a blur of orange, bounds from the house and launches himself into the open Tardis. "No!" The Doctor cries. He runs into the Tardis, River right at his heels. The tiger is nowhere to be seen. "Why were you even open?" He seethes, speaking to the Tardis. "Now I have a tiger waltzing around, roaming the halls!" He points to River and the Tardis console. "I am holding both of you responsible!" River hides a smile, the Doctor sees it. "Do you think this is funny?" "A little." He scowls and River pins him to the console, kissing his neck apologetically. "Stop that, I'm mad at you." He says sulkily. River sighs and pulls away. "Is having Jonah that horrible?" She asks, genuinely concerned. The Doctor grabs her hands and kisses them, he brings them to his chest and holds them there. "No, not really." "Then why are you so-" The Doctor kisses her, long and hard. When he pulls away, she's breathless and her lips are bitten pink. "Because I don't get to do that whenever I want." He says mournfully. River laughs brightly, the Doctor glares at her. "Woman, this is not the time to be laughing, I am distressed!" "No you're not. You're just grumpy for no reason. If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask." "But Jonah-" "Is a cat and not here." "Then River Song, wife, I want you." "And?" He leans closer to her and whispers into her ear, her smile widens till it's positively sinful. "Why, husband, I thought you'd never ask."

The jungles of Cearen are peaceful, tranquility flows through the branches, until- "River, look out!" "Angry priest to your right, Sweetie!" "Jonah, out of the way!" A roar, a voice grumbles, "I just saved your life, don't yell at me!" "Sweetie, take the idol, go to the Tardis." "Where are you going?" "I'm going to lead them on a different trail." "And?" "And I'm going to jump off a cliff." The Doctor laughs and runs off in the other direction. "See you in five minutes honey!"

It's late at night, the Doctor is sitting by the console in the Tardis. River is showering in one of the many bathrooms, and the Doctor thinks he is alone. But then he hears the padding of large cat feet. "Hello Jonah. Still grumpy that I saved your life?" Jonah growls slightly. "Oi, be nice." Jonah huffs and paces around the room. "I have something to show you." The Doctor says enthusiastically, he bops a few buttons on the console and twirls a few knobs. The Tardis stills and the Doctor flings open both the doors. Jonah pads over quickly and sits down, his tail twitches in excitement. "Like them, do you? Star whales, before they went extinct. Marvelous, aren't they?" Jonah hums, it sounds almost like a purr. "No, you can't chase them." The Doctor chuckles. He timidly puts his arm around the tiger, nothing happens. He sighs in relief, he gives the ginger hide a gentle rub. "I see you two are getting along." River's dry voice says from behind them. "Oh yeah, we're the best of mates. Jonah here, Jonah's my right hand tiger." The Doctor says happily, his arm never lifting from Jonah's muscled shoulders, as if he so much as twitches, Jonah will move. "__You __are a dork." River says as she sits on his other side. "You love it." "Oh, shut up." She bumps his shoulder with hers. "So, you two are watching whales." River states. "Mmhmm." Her wet hair tickles his shoulder, he smiles at her. "I had fun today." He says conversationally. "Me too." "Why did we raid an ancient tomb, for a golden statue?" "Not just any golden statue, King Akmentakun's statue. It was a tribute to their god of light and hope, buried with their beloved king to light his way in the underworld." "And you had to sit on Akmentakun's throne, why, because it protected us from an evil curse?" "No, because it was fun." The Doctor laughs. "With Jonah sitting at your side, you looked like a queen." "I __am __a queen." She corrects. "In over forty different countries, scattered over the universe." "Forgive my mistake." He says lightly. "You'll have to make it up to me." "I look forward to it." She kisses him, Jonah growls the tiniest bit. The Doctor jumps, his arm falls off of Jonah. "Oi, let me kiss my wife." He scolds, the tiger grumbles but lays down. He huffs as the Doctor rubs his head. "Good cat." "I'm glad to see you like each other now." "I've always liked him." The Doctor scoffs, River snorts. "Ok, well I like him now." "Good." River kisses him, the Doctor pulls back slightly and looks at Jonah, nothing. He smiles and kisses River more thoroughly. "I bet I'll be a better pet parent to Jonah than you are." He teases. "That would be a bet you would lose." "Oh really?" He asks, River nods. "Really." He hops up. "Come on, Jonah. We're going to have an adventure, but not another boring adventure with dusty old tombs like River's adventures," River smacks him, "but an adventure," he pauses for effect, "with fish!"


	18. The Things Between Us

The Things Between Us

"Sweetie, why are we here?" "It's an intergalactic affair, River. It's exciting!" "It's a carnival." "An intergalactic one." River huffs, her arms crossed across her chest. The Doctor pries apart her arms and loops one of them around the crook of his elbow. "This will be fun." He promises. She sighs but lets him pull her around, his enthusiasm reminds her that her husband is just a very tall five year old. "I bet I can win more prizes than you." He brags, his chest puffed out in smug confidence. River snaps his braces and he deflates, he rubs his stinging chest and glares at her. "Why must you keep betting me? We both know I always win." "Not __always__." He says insistently. "Always." "Last night we betted, and you very loudly lost-" River stops him with a glare, he smirks. "I __know__what we betted, and you cheated!" She hisses. "I did no such thing." He says in mock indignation. "I'm just __very__good." He tugs at his lapels cockily, River glowers. "Fine. I'll do this stupid bet, but I'll win." He smiles and kisses her. He gets lost in the sense of her and moans, he whimpers when she pulls away. "See you in twenty minutes, my love. Prepare to lose." "It's on, Song."

"Hello Sweetie." "River!" The Doctor happily thrusts his prize in her face. River leans back to inspect his treasure. It's a tiny plush giraffe, no bigger than her hand. "Pretty good, eh?" He asks, his face gleaming with boyish pride. "Very cute." She says, smiling. "It's yours." The Doctor hands it to her and then glances around, he leans closer to her. "Where's yours? Or did you not win anything?" He grins cheekily, she scoffs. "I won too many, a few children ever so generously offered to carry them for me." "Yeah, right." He says sarcastically, she shrugs and stares over his shoulder, she smiles when she finds what she's looking for. "Ah, there they are." A group of children flock to River, their teenage watchers hovering a couple feet away, each child holds a gigantic stuffed animal. "We found you!" They chorus in high pitched voices, their voices tumble over each others in excited chatter. River kneels down to their height and speaks confidingly to them. "Thank you for coming. You see, I have a very special mission for you. I can't possibly give enough love to all of these animals, but I know you can them the loving homes they need. Will you do that for me?" She asks. The children nod solemnly, their twinkling eyes give away their glee. They thank her joyfully and run off, their watchers follow after them in exasperated loyalty. River stands up and gives the Doctor a look. "Say it." She demands, he sighs. "You win." He mutters. "What was that?" She asks innocently. "You win." He grinds out a little louder, she grins. "I never tire of hearing that. It's a good thing too, I hear it so often." The Doctor grumbles under his breath and River chuckles. "Come on. I believe you owe me a treat, and I am hungry for candy floss." They walk in the direction of a food vendor, the Doctor grabs her hand. There's something soft and plushy in it. He looks down, she kept the giraffe he'd won for her. He smiles, they walk on.

River slips quietly into the Tardis, the Doctor greets her enthusiastically, a smile lighting his face. "Hey there, Song. You won't believe the adventure I have planned for us, it's genius, if I do say so myself!" "Hello Sweetie." She sighs quietly. The Doctor frowns slightly at her weary tone. "When are we for you?" River asks, an unfathomable look on her face. "Last time I saw you, wife, we adventured in the amazon." He bops her lightly on the nose, she smiles. "I just dropped your parents off back home." River's face pinches ever so slightly, something dark flickers in her eyes. "Something wrong?" He asks, she shakes her head. "Not at all. Now, what adventure are you planning?" "There's a mystery I think you'd like to figure out. The mystery of the maid in Manhattan-" "No!" River bursts out. "Why not?" The Doctor asks, completely bewildered by her strange behavior. She kisses him roughly, her teeth biting and her lips hard. The Doctor flails for a moment, but kisses her right back, not complaining one bit. She bites his tongue, he squeaks. Oh, his bad, bad girl. His hands weave into her hair and he pulls, she moans against his mouth. "I need you. Now." She growls, he tastes her words rather than hears them. Her eyes are dark and wild with desire and something completely different, he's not sure he's ever seen her like this except for when she was younger. But she's not Melody or Mels, she's River, and she's driving him crazy with want. He barely manages to nod, they head toward the bedroom. They don't make it.

"I found you." The Doctor says, his voice sleepy and content. River had left him very satisfied. "I wasn't hiding." She murmurs distractedly, she's sitting on the couch and writing in a notebook, her hair is still mussed from their earlier activities. He places feathery light kisses along her neck, he blushes at the marks he had left on her golden skin, she's unresponsive. "What are you doing?" He tries to peek over her shoulder to see what she's writing, she shuts the notebook. "River, is there something wrong?" He asks, concerned. "No." She says tightly. "Have I done something to upset you?" She sighs. "No." He looks at her disbelievingly. "Then why are you avoiding me?" "I'm not." He scowls. "Will you actually talk to me?" "What do you want me to say?" She says, her voice rises in frustration. "I don't know!" He says just as hotly. "But you're acting very weird! First you come in and practically jump me-" "I didn't hear __you__complaining." "And now you're getting mad at me for no reason!" She shakes her head. "This was a mistake, I should go." She stands up hurriedly and tries to walk away, the Doctor grabs her hand and stops her. "Wait! I'm sorry." He pulls her into a hug, she sags in his arms. "I'm sorry." He murmurs again in her hair, his hands rub soothing patterns on her back. He pulls away and looks at her, his eyes pleading. "I'm just trying to understand. Something's wrong and you won't let me help." She sighs. "Nothing's wrong." He lets her go with a slight huff. "There you go again, why won't you tell me?" "Spoilers." She says, her eyes tired. "We still have those?" He asks, his patience wearing thin again. "We always have those." She says, he groans. He paces in front of her for a few moments. Finally, he gently leads her back to the couch and she sits down. He kisses her once the forehead, once on the lips. "Write. I'll be back in a little bit." "Where are you going?" She asks. He kisses her again. "I'm going to fix this." She closes her eyes slowly, she feels the ghosting of his mouth against her eyelids, but when she opens them again he's already gone.

He comes back half an hour later, a light smile plays on his lips. "Hello River. Close your eyes." She looks at him, puzzled, but he doesn't elaborate. She sighs and acquiesces. He grabs her hand as she stands and leads her gently through the halls of the Tardis. "Where are we going?" She asks. "Just trust me." It takes a while, but the Doctor finally lets River open her eyes. She's standing on a long bridge over a wide river. Thousands of locks, varying from ordinary bike locks to extravagant or antique locks, cover the rails. "Welcome to the bridge of secrets and promises on the planet Secernere." "They have one of these on earth, you know." River says, a smile uplifts the corners of her mouth. "Yeah, but the waters here are bluer. And blue is very, very cool." She fully smiles at that and the Doctor smiles back. "Why are we here?" The Doctor takes her small hands in his, he stares at his wife. She's beautiful. "You have a secret that you won't tell me." She looks down at their clasped hands and frowns, he continues. "But it's _y___our__secret, and if I'm not meant to know it, at least not yet, that's fine. This secret is hurting you though, I can see that, so keep it here." River raises an eyebrow skeptically. "So, what, I tell the river my secret..that's it?" "You lock it here." "And here I thought the purpose of this was locking away all of your secret love affairs." The Doctor blushes and River smirks. "That's not-I mean__some __people might-_River_!" River chuckles and the Doctor is relieved to see she's just teasing him. He pulls a lock and key out his pocket and holds it out to River. "They're blue." She says, amused. "Of course they're blue." The Doctor says matter-of-factly. She laughs and takes it. She walks to the rails and the Doctor hangs back. She doesn't say anything, she just stares at the water for a while. After a few minutes she puts the lock around the rail. The key clicks and she throws it into the river. It hits the water with a tiny, yet somehow satisfying splash. River walks back to the Doctor and kisses him gently. "How are you?" She smiles faintly. "Better. Thank you." She kisses him again. "Are you ready to go?" He asks her gently. "I'm ready. Take me on an adventure." They walk into the Tardis as a blue key slowly sinks to the bottom of a blue river. And like the secret it represents, the key settles into the sand and sleeps.

The Doctor finds out River is ticklish shortly after their wedding. They're piloting the Tardis together, (each redoing what the other had done) when his elbow accidentally pokes her waist. River shrieks and jumps a little. "What was that?" The Doctor asks, a light hint of pink adorns River's cheeks. "Nothing." She says, she goes back to piloting. The Doctor grins and roguishly and pokes her waist, she jumps again. "You are ticklish." He says, thoroughly amused. "I am not." She says stubbornly. "Oh really?" "Really." He wiggles his fingers against her skin. She squirms, her face reddens even more until she finally bursts out laughing and swats his hands away. "Ok! Maybe I am, a little." "That was more than a little." He chortles, she scowls. "When I was Mels I wasn't ticklish at all! This body is." She says, annoyed. The Doctor bops her nose. "I think it's adorable." She crinkles her nose. "Another reason not to like it." "Oi! You're amazing just the way you are!" River just shrugs. "Say you're amazing." He demands, River shakes her head no. "All right then, you asked for it." He starts to tickle her relentlessly. She screams and laughs and tries to get away from his wiggling fingers, but he's trapped her against the console. She endures a couple more seconds before she finally yelps, "I'm amazing! I'm amazing!" The Doctor grins and pecks her on the lips. "Yes, you are. Now, was that so hard?" She just groans and kisses him more thoroughly. He happily kisses her back but he stores the important information of her tickle spot in the back of his mind and saves it for a rainy day.

It's raining, the raindrops spatter on the roof of the Tardis, and the Doctor cannot find the book he had been reading anywhere. "River!" He yells, his voice echoes through the halls and ricochets back to him. "River!" He calls again, there's no response. He sighs and searches for his wife. They had just surfed the rings of Saraben and the Doctor wants to spend the night in with River, but it's a little hard to do when she refuses to be found. He walks past an open door and sees a flash of gold, he stops so abruptly he almost falls over from the whiplash. She's in the swimming room, sitting on the edge of the pool. She's wearing a black bikini, the Doctor stares and promptly trips over his own feet. "River, I've been calling for you!" He cries as he tries to regain balance. "Sorry, Sweetie." She pats the spot next to her and he plops down with a sigh. River's feet dangle in the water but the Doctor crosses his legs, careful not to wet his shoes. "What were you calling me for?" River asks demurely, but the mischievous twinkle in her eyes says differently. "Have you seen my book?" He asks warily, she grins and stretches her arms above her head, her arms are graceful and her gaze is wicked, the Doctor gulps. "I might have skimmed it a little bit and decided swimming with me would be more fun." He sighs in exasperated fondness. "River, where's my book?" She grins devilishly, it worries him. She grabs his arm and tugs, they both fall into the pool with a large splash. "_River_!" He splutters, she just laughs. He flails about in the water before he realizes he can stand up. He stands, water trickles down from his hair like little waterfalls. River stands and moves closer to him, he can't help but stare at her golden skin. His hands somehow make their way to her waist and he pulls her ever closer. She leans in to kiss him, when she's mere centimeters from his lips, he whispers, "River, where's my book?" She sighs and sweeps his water-soaked hair out of his eyes. "You're no fun." She pouts. Her lips are going to be the end of all of his coherent thought, but the Doctor enjoys teasing her. It's only fair, he reasons, as she's teased him many times over. "Still not telling me?" He asks playfully. She smirks and shakes her head flirtatiously. "I have other ways of making you talk." He says, his hands skim her stomach. She smiles as he leans in to kiss her, suddenly, his fingers dig into her sides. River shrieks in surprise, she pulls herself from the Doctor's tickling grip and stares at him in utter betrayal. "That's playing dirty." She gasps, her chest still heaving. "You have a choice, Song. You can tell me where you've hidden my book and we can end this peacefully, or..." He trails off and River's eyes narrow. He can see her mind whirring with all the possibilities and it excites and thrills him. "You'll have to catch me first!" River says and pulls herself out of the pool hurriedly. By the time the Doctor pulls himself out of the water, she's already out of the room. He chases after his minx of a wife and they slip and slide through the halls. He finally catches her and they fall in a heap onto the floor. The Doctor tickles her relentlessly until she's breathless and begging for mercy between giggles. "Ok, ok! I'll tell you!" He grins and kisses her triumphantly, she kisses him back fiercely. They're a tangled mess of sopping wet clothes and limbs but they don't notice at all, they are too busy memorizing the intoxicating taste of the other. The Doctor kisses River once more and smooths her hair away from her face. "Honey," he whispers lovingly, "where's my book?" She sighs and kisses his protruding chin. "It's where you left it, my love." He half laughs and half groans. "And where's__that___?_" River stops, a sheepish grin adorns her lips. "I haven't the slightest idea."

It's rather late at night in the Luna University dorms, River is studying for her exams as hard as she can but keeps dozing off on top of her books. She's dreaming of being chased by pages and reports on the Camaian Dynasty when she's awoken by a familiar whooshing sound. The Tardis materializes and the Doctor tumbles out. "Hi River!" "Hello Sweetie." She murmurs with a yawn. The Doctor smiles at the endearment and at how adorable she looks when half asleep. "I take it tonight's a bad time to be asking you on an adventure." He states, she nods. "Sorry Doctor. I need to study but I keep falling asleep, perhaps another time?" He grabs her hand and gently pulls her to her feet. "Or perhaps you need to waken up your limbs, let's dance!" He whirls River around in his arms. They dance around her tiny dorm room while the Tardis plays The Turtles' song "So Happy Together". The Doctor blushes but still hums along with the tune in River's ear, he's slightly off-key and it makes her giggle. "This isn't really a dancing song, Doctor." She says. "I didn't choose it, this was all her idea." He grumbles good-naturedly, he jerks his head toward the Tardis. River smiles sleepily and rests her head against his shoulder. "When are we for you?" The Doctor asks quietly, their dance slows down till they're simply swaying. "Let's see... The last time I saw you, you taught me to make crepes." She says, the Doctor realizes she's still quite young in their time stream. He doesn't let himself despair on their separating time lines, he just closes his eyes and enjoys the moment. His arms around her waist, her hair tickling his nose, her hand on the back of his neck. The moments are precious and oh so fleeting, he savors all of them and stores them in his memory. "When are we for you?" River asks, the Doctor is jolted from his thoughts. "I've known you a bit longer." He says, she stares at his eyes in concern. He smiles tightly, she nods and leans her head against his chest. Her arm around his waist squeezes him gently and her other hand plays with the hair on his neck, he relaxes into her again. Even when she's young, she always knows just what to do. The song stops and River pulls away from him, she yawns and stretches. "I should get back to studying." She says drowsily, her hand rubs her eyes. "Why don't I make you some tea?" The Doctor offers, she smiles as she sits back down at her desk. "That would be lovely, but could you make me some coffee? I'm in desperate need of some caffeine." "Oh, I could also get you a caffeine patch!" He says excitedly. "At this point, Sweetie, I think I need twelve." She says ruefully. "Ok, I'll be back in a moment!" He says cheerfully, he kisses her on the head, she looks surprised, but happily so. He winces and reminds himself again that she's still young. "Be back sometime _tonight_, ok? I'd like my coffee." She commands sassily, the Doctor smiles at her bossiness. "Are you implying I don't arrive on time?" He cries, she smirks. "Not just implying, I'm saying it. You __never __arrive on time." "Nonsense. I arrive just when I'm needed most." He says, he tugs on his bow tie with pride, she just shakes her head. "Well, I need caffeine, and I need it now." He salutes her and steps into the Tardis. They disappear with a loud whoosh, River rolls her eyes and gets back to work.

The Doctor materializes at the Luna dorms again, he begrudgingly leaves the breaks off. He tries to open the Tardis door quietly, it squeaks and he cringes. He looks around for River, her coffee piping hot in his hands. She's asleep at her desk, the top half of her body is sprawled across her textbooks. The Doctor chuckles at the sight and gently picks her up. She doesn't stir in his arms and he tries his best not to jostle her as he maneuvers her into her bed. She holds the grace of a cat, even in slumber, and she's endearingly peaceful. The Doctor smiles softly, he places her coffee on the table beside her bed and starts to creep away. "Stay." River mumbles groggily. "I thought you were asleep." He whispers. "Stay." She says again. He sighs, takes off his shoes, and climbs under the covers with her. She snuggles into him, and he is reminded again of a cat. "What about your coffee?" He asks, his words hang unanswered in the air above them. "Tomorrow." She finally answers. "It will be cold." "That's what microwaves are for." "But-" She pokes him in the ribs, he quiets. The night is still, the Doctor focuses on the sound of his and River's breaths. The puffs of air are calming and he finds himself getting drowsy. "River?" He asks, his voice hushed. "Yes?" She sighs. "Good night." "Good night, Sweetie."


	19. Much A Dune About Nothing

Much A Dune About Nothing

A reddened sun sets on a reddened planet, the wind blows warmed dirt across the desert, dry brown grass covers the dunes. A tall and lanky man walks up a dirt path, grumbling under his breath as he searches the horizon, looking for a thief.

"River! You can stop hiding, I paid off that vendor. You've really got to stop stealing things." He says, his hands on his hips, a Stetson's brim shielding his eyes from the glare, he still doesn't see who he's talking to. "I prefer to call it 'extended trial periods.'" A woman's sultry voice says from behind a hill in front of him. He sighs as he walks to the side of a curly, golden haired lady. She's lying on her back, heart-shaped sunglasses perched on her olive toned nose. He plops down beside her, she sticks her un-sandaled feet over his crossed legs. "Doesn't matter what you call it, you can't keep doing it forever. You can't always flirt your way out of trouble, and I'm not always going to be there to pay off all those disgruntled people." The woman holds up a hand and counts off on her fingers. "First off, yes I can. Second, yes you will. And third, you know I can handle myself." "Yeah, but it's not that hard to be legal." "It's not as fun." She says. "River, what am I going to do with you?" He groans, Stetson knocked on the ground and his hands in his hair. She laughs, her head thrown back. "Well, I know what I'd like to do to with you, Doctor." She says, her lips curling around his name, he watches and shivers. She swirls her toes against his calves, he jumps slightly, his cheeks red. "Down, girl." He changes the subject. "Oh look! The sun is almost gone! The locals said you can see the stars here a thousand times better than on earth." He lays further down, his head resting on his clasped hands. River snuggles into him, her leg hooking over one of his. She tucks her chin over his shoulder and slips a hand into the Doctor's jacket. "Tell me a story." She yawns and traces the buttons of his shirt. "What kind of story would you like?" He asks. "The good kind." "As you wish. Let's see... Once upon a time, there was a little girl name Melody Pond..."


	20. Flirting On The Job

Flirting On The Job

"River, this is a bad plan." The Doctor says, staring at the back of her head as they walk down a snow-laden path. He silently wills her to come back with him to the Tardis. She doesn't turn around. "Any plan that ends up with me having a hot king as a date is a good plan." "Hot?" He scoffs. "Please, I know better looking fish." "Mm, remember to introduce me to them later." He splutters, she smiles, never looking back at him as he tries to find words. "I'm not going to hook you up with my fish friends," he giggles for a moment at his word play before he sobers at all the implications of his words. He keeps talking. "Especially when you're on a __date__with this king. And hey! __We__are married!" "I was wondering when you'd remember that." She says wryly. He stares quizzically at her tightly wound bun. She keeps walking. "Have I forgotten something?" He asks, thinking back on all their traditions of special events, anniversaries, holidays, birthdays, and the occasional pajama days. He doesn't recall missing any of them, or at least not making up for them. "Nope, you've already said hello." She says enigmatically and he can't quite catch her hint. He looks back on what they've done since she had popped in his Tardis, it's a short list. She'd appeared in the kitchen while he'd been eating Jammie Dodgers, swiped them out of his hands, walked to who knows where while eating them, and told him she needed a lift to Sevaro to seduce and sabotage the king. Well, she hadn't said seduced, but he knew his River. He hadn't seen her again until now, walking to the king's castle, for her mission. (He says mission, she says date.) He hopes she doesn't snog this king, Ruvio the Third, or as the Doctor pettily calls him, Pugface. Not because of any resemblance to the dog, but because Ruvio's kissed so many people the Doctor surmises his nose must be smushed in. Granted, that doesn't make any sense, but the Doctor doesn't care so long as Ruvio does not kiss __his__wife. He doesn't care for the king's forward greetings.

And suddenly, he knows what's wrong. The Doctor tugs his bow tie in place, smooths his hair, spins River around, and kisses her right on the mouth. At least he'd meant to. He'd miscalculated his leaning and their distance, so he ended up kissing mostly her chin, but he's positive he got at least her lower lip too. He repositions and feels her smile as he greets her sweetly. "Hello River." "Hello Sweetie." She sighs as their lips linger close together, her thumbs caress his cheeks. "Now __that__," She hums. "Was a proper hello." She slips out of his grasp and rearranges her dress. "How do I look?" She asks, the Doctor gazes at the vision his wife makes. She's wearing a shiny purple dress, all swishy and lovely and exotic against her skin and the alabaster stone of the castle. "Like you're not allowed to date." She rolls her eyes. "Really Sweetie? I need a real opinion for this, Ruvio has a picky aesthetic for beauty." "That's odd, seeing as __his__face is shoved inwards." She shakes her head, amused, but definitely not letting him see her smile. "Not __that__kind of opinion." "You look perfect, and if Ruvio doesn't think so, he's blind, which would be good, because then he wouldn't be kissing you." "You are so jealous." River teases. "I am __not__. I just-just, oh shut up." "Make me." "Yeah maybe I will." He leans down to kiss her again but the doors open inwards, startling them. She shoves him far away from her, he tries not to be offended. A throng of royally dressed people are there to welcome them, King Ruvio stands in the middle, his arms thrown open wide.

"Ah, Lady River. I've heard of your beauty from far and wide, but even that does not give you justice. When Fortensia wrote his universally famous sonnets of loveliness, he was surely writing of you." Ruvio says, taking her hand in his and kissing it. He does not, of course, have a pug face. He is a black-haired Adonis, with caramel skin and violet eyes, distinctively _not_ pug-like. "Thank you Your Majesty. You are too kind." River purrs, her eyes practically devouring his immaculate features, his gaze is just as hungry. The Doctor coughs loudly. "Oh, is he the only servant you brought with you?" Ruvio asks, finally distracted. "No, this is...Smith, my butler. My other servants are fixing my hover car, it broke down a few miles away." "You walked miles to get here? That's quite impressive." River smirks as they walk down the hall together, noticing Ruvio looking down to her five-inch heels that click on the marble. "__I __had to carry all the heavy stuff." The Doctor grumbles. It's not the truth, seeing as they'd both arrived by Tardis, but he'll say anything to keep them from making eyes at each other. They look back at him, then at each other, then keep walking. Ruvio goes on chatting about his castle as River looks back at the Doctor and gives him the stink eye. He winks, she sticks out her tongue. "Smith, the door." She says. The Doctor looks up at the ornately carved mahogany. "Yes, it's quite lovely. Probably imported." "No, the__door___._" She says through her teeth, shooting him a warning glare. "What? __Oh__, the door!" He hustles in front of them, making sure to pull apart their linked arms, and opens the door. She clutches Ruvio's elbow again, not even touching the Doctor as she passes through. "Poor Smith. Bit touched in the head. I simply don't know__what__to do with him." "He's a good looking fellow, mind his chin." He says good-naturedly. The Doctor huffs, surreptitiously feels his chin, and huffs again. "Dear Lady, let me show you to your rooms, and after you've refreshed yourself, we can move on to dinner." "That sounds perfectly lovely." River says. She leans to whisper in the Doctor's ear. "Do you suppose there will be __dessert__?" She chuckles as he blushes and grumbles incoherently under his breath. "Poor Smith. Whatever shall I do with you?"

"This isn't funny, River." "It's a little funny." The Doctor is pacing around River's room. It's decorated elegantly. He hates it. And that pompous pug face Ruvio too. "It's not! 'I'm a bit touched in the head'?" River bites back a smile. "And I'm your butler?!" "Mm, and a very cute one." She cups his face, thumbing his jaw line. "Mind that chin though." She teases, he flails his way out of her hands. "Are you going to be like this the whole time?" "Be like what?" "You're acting like a-like a flirtatious minx, that's what!" She crinkles her nose. "Flirtatious minx?" "The shoe is very fitting!" She laughs. "Sweetie, there's no need for such jealousy, I'm not actually interested in Ruvio, just his war plans." "Of course, war plans." He says sarcastically. She shakes her head and kisses him abruptly. His arms wave about before he holds her tightly. He rubs the back of his neck dazedly when they finally stop for breath. "Right. You're interested in me." He says, tugging on his lapels giddily. She kisses him again lightly and fixes his bow tie. "Let's go, butler Smith. We have a dinner to attend."

Dinner is almost over, and the Doctor swears if he hears another veiled flirtation or innuendo, he might just spontaneously combust. It's a part of their plan, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. He must admit, River is a pro. Though her affections are not focused on him, he's nearly melted into a puddle of blushes and giggles four times. Ruvio is just as enamored, it's clear he's wrapped around every single one of River's painted and beckoning fingers. Bite marks are embedded in the Doctor's lips, evidence of his jealousy slowly deteriorating his self control. River is thoroughly enjoying it too, and he silently curses her under his breath. She hears it and smirks. "Flirtatious minx." He mutters. She excuses herself from the table, and this time she beckons him. They slip into an empty corridor, he checks for any approaching people. There's no one. He turns to face River, he's met with her warm lips on his own. She kisses him fiercely, lightly nipping his lower lip as his hands wander. "Meet me outside in five minutes. Bring the Tardis, it's time we made an exit." She leaves him in a flurry of skirts and a haze of perfume. He stays in the same befuddled state for half that time. "What?"

He's waiting, leaning against the Tardis, and watching for signs of River. He hears shouting and possibly the sound of guns firing, or maybe it's just an explosion, he figures he needn't wait much longer. He's right, and River appears a minute later, her hair falling out of its elegant bun, an exhilarated smile gracing her features, she strolls to him as a horse walks along beside her. "You stole a horse?" He asks. "Borrowed." "We can't keep him." "Hence the borrowing." She lets go of the reins but the horse stays. They wait, but the horse never leaves. "He likes me." She decides aloud. "We're not keeping him." He changes the subject before she even has the chance to pout. "What was all that noise?" The Doctor asks, craning his neck to get a better view of the castle in chaos. "Oh, just a little bomb. His office was packed so full of important things, it seemed a shame to burn only some of it." "__Just__a little bomb?" He says, shaking an amused but disapproving finger at her, she simply shrugs. "You bad, bad girl." She grins positively cheshire and leans against him, whispering to him though they're the only people around. "_River_!" He splutters, reddening and tugging at his collar. "Not in front of company." He looks pointedly at the horse, it nickers. "See?" She rolls her eyes and whistles, the horse ambles off in the direction of the castle. "You were saying?" She asks dryly, a delicate eyebrow raised. He looks to the left, looks to the right, nods, then kisses her soundly on the lips, tangling his fingers in her hair, and keeps kissing her like there's no tomorrow. She kisses him back just as fiercely, fumbling with the Tardis door. It opens, they tumble in. The door slams.


End file.
